


I Found you

by Wickad_Bliss



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Possessive Behavior, Protective Billy Hargrove, Slow Burn, Small Towns, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickad_Bliss/pseuds/Wickad_Bliss
Summary: Gene Conte knew life as something boring before a Demogorgon attacked her Cousin and friends one fateful night. Since then she has been slowly putting herself back together, piece by piece. Things were finally getting better when a new face from an old life comes to Hawkins. BIlly Hargrove, her childhood friend from California, someone she had always loved. However since he has arrived Billy seemed to hate her, but if that is the case why does he stare like that?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Hello again

“Should you be smoking that” I rolled my eyes as I turned to see a boy staring at me. Which was strange for a few reasons.

The first this boy did not go to my school. This was Hawkins, you know everybody, and if not, you at least recognize them.

And second. There was supposed to be no one here. I was in the back yard of a house my mother was trying to sell. To make some extra money, I help her clean the homes she sells and play the supportive daughter.

“Who the hell are you?” I said, making sure my shoulder was covered.

The boy’s eyes drifted to my shoulder for a moment. I knew he saw it.

“You could answer the question.” He said blankly. Why didn't he bring up the scar? It was the first thing people asked about, but he treated it like it wasn't there. 

“You could answer mine,” I replied, raising a hand up instinctively. 

“Not how it works, Curls,” he said. “I asked first.”

I signed, “Do you really think you should be asking me that while you are smoking?” I gestured to his lit cigarette.

“That’s not a cigarette though,” He gave me a knowing smile, while I just bit my cheek.

“Sure it is,” I held the joint and smiled. “You haven’t answered my question.”

“I am no one you would know,” He said. “That’s my answer.”

“Fine, be allusive, I guess,” I paused, taking another drag. “Then, I get another one,” I knew when to change tactics, and the stranger seemed to allow that. “Any reason you are in this back yard?”

"What's it to you?" 

"Pretty sure you aren't supposed to be here," I replied. 

“You live here?” He asked. Blatantly ignoring my question. Again.

“No.” I huffed. Facing him to meet his gaze, “But I still know that you aren’t supposed to be here.”

“So this house… isn’t for sale?” The mand ran a hand through his curls, I was utterly entranced by the movement. 

My eyes suddenly widened as I realized my mistake. I dropped the joint and let it hit the grass. “Are you looking at the house? To buy?”

“What’s it to you if I am?” He took a pull and looked at me. His blue eyes made me think of the memories I cherished. He held my gaze, I didn’t know why I was so trapped in him, but he was… just so much like-

“Hey, Curls, you going to answer my question.”

“You don’t answer any of mine” I folded my arms. This seemed to annoy the boy.

“Maybe because they are all dumb questions,”

I wanted this conversation to be over. This man was teasing me, and I hated to be teased. “My mom is selling the house. She is a realtor. Are you interested or not?”

“Does it look like I am trying to buy a house?” He took a pull from his cigarette again. He was dressed just like every movie stereotype bad boy I had ever seen. I shouldn’t be staring, I should be running away. Especially since he pissed me off so much. Yet I found myself desperate to continue the conversation, despite everything saying not too. 

Guess I was a glutton for punishment.

“Good.” I relaxed as I bent down and picked up my joint. “So my mom isn’t here,” I relit it and turned back to watering the flower bed.

“Oh…” For a moment, something I said seemed to stop him, like a TV turning on. A devious smile spread past his lips. “You worried mommy is going to find you doing bad things.” The stranger was teasing me, and I kept falling right into his hands.

“I” My pride got me to shut up. The boy was looking at me, staring at me in a way I wasn’t comfortable with.

“You don’t have to admit it.” He went to the wall and leaned back, so he was in my eye line. For a moment, I didn’t say anything, but I couldn’t help but continue to stare at the “Stop staring at me.”

I looked away. “Sorry… you just remind me of someone.”

“Some boy from school” this was the first question that seemed to matter to him. I don’t know why, but it did.

I smiled, thinking of days at the beach. “No… I haven’t seen this person for a long time.”

There was a pause as the boy looked at me. “Well, I am not fucking him, so stop staring.” His voice was harsh. It almost looked like he regretted what he said. But I knew better than to think he was kind enough to regret how he snapped at me.

My stomach jerked, and the warm feelings melted away. “I think I fucking know that. Like I would be friends with a jerk like you.”

“And like I would hang out with a bumpkin,” He shot back.

I frowned. “So I take you aren’t a local”

“What made you guess?” He said sarcastically.

I knew he was rhetorical, but I decided to take the bait. “You’re bullshit attitude was a bit of a hint.”

“You caught me… I wouldn’t live in this shit hole. Not if I could help it.” He laughed. I seemed to entertain him. Something about that made me even angrier. “I doubt you are either.”

“I have been here most of my life,” I scoffed.

“And yet,” He let out a long breath of smoke. “You have nothing of this town in you.”

I narrowed my eyes. “You have been here for ten seconds and have known me for less. I wouldn’t call you an expert.”

“I will give you some advice” He walked forward. “Get out of this town, go back to California. Find that boy, doubt he remembers you, though.”

“You don’t-“ Heat rushed to my face. Who the fuck was this guy, and why was he talking. “Can you just fucking leave?”

“Did you hear a noise” I jumped at my mothers voice.

“Fuck” I jammed the join in the fold of my shirt. “You said she wasn’t here.”

“First off, I never said that” I pushed passed him and grabbed my bike. “Secondly, how was I supposed to know the realtor was your mom.”

“Fuck you,” I whispered, right before I jumped on to my bike. I thought of that the boy the whole way home. It was when I pulled into my driveway when I realized he knew I was from California.

Strange. But Stranger things have happened in Hawkins.

“There she is,” Steve was waiting for me outside of my house. I panted as I walked to him. Steve reached up and hugged me warmly. “Ew you are sweaty,”

“Nice seeing you too, Cuz,” I said sarcastically. I looked over Steve's shoulder and then looked back at him. “No, Nancy today?”

“Yeah, I thought you and I could have a day together.” He shrugged.

“Really?”

“Yeah…” he gave me a look. I knew what that meant.

“The bridge?”

“The Bridge,”

****

“That guy sounds like a grade-A douche,” Steve said as he passed the joint back.

“I agree.” I breathed. “But it is whatever, tell me more about your essay,”

Dead silence greeted me. Apparently, that was a sore subject.

“Nancy?”

More silence.

“That mole you have that you think is a third nipple?”

“It IS Gene,” He snapped. “I have shown you so much evidence at this point.”

“It’s a mole, you have a mole.” I giggled.

“Do you want to push you in?” Steve said. “Is that what you want.”

“No,” I scooted away from him for good measure. Steve would have definitely followed through if he could. I knew him well enough. I also knew that I would be laughing the whole way down.

“Hey… do you ever think about it…”

“Gene…” He looked up at the dark sky and sighed. “Honestly, I try not too. Things are good, normal now.”

“I just-“I took a breath. I still remember following Steve to the Byers house. I remember how hard we all fought to get through that night… I also remember the look on Nancy’s face when we found out Barb was dead.

Barb.

“Hand me that bottle,” I ordered. I took the biggest gulp I could take without gagging.

“Hey, calm down,” Steve said. “Aunt Tess would kill me if I brought you home wasted before school even starts.”

I glared at him. “I can hide it.” I made deliberate eye contact as I took the next swill.

“Jesus.” He looked at me with a sadness that made me want to throw the bottle away forever. Even if it meant seeing Barb. “You can’t keep blaming yourself.”

“Yes I can” I looked down at the reflection of the calm river beneath us. I saw my distorted image.

“You are cut off,” Steve said as he took the bottle from me.

I shrugged and got up. “We should probably head back. God knows my mother will have a fit.”

“Sober up a bit first,” Steve said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I let myself fall into his weight for a moment.

I regretted that.

Instantly I felt the push and then the fall. I fell into the water, and for a moment, everything was quiet.

“Fuck you, Steve,” I gasped as I treaded on the surface.

He was smiling. “You are smiling.” He said. “So, you can just say thank you like a normal person.”

I smirked as I began to float on the surface. “You are right…. Thanks, Steve.” Steve had a way of getting me out of my head better than anyone. He was my big brother, even if we were just cousins. When I came to Hawkins, he teased me mercilessly, but I didn’t worry about feeling homesick. I didn’t worry about missing him.

“YOU'RE WELCOME,” He yelled, followed by a splash. I waited for him to come to the surface, timed my shot perfectly.

He popped up, turned to me. And bam.

I shot water in his face.

“Gross Gene,” He spat while I giggled. We then began to laugh together. “This is going to be our year Genie.” He said suddenly. “You and me.”

I smiled as I tread in the water. I believed Steve, with that confident smile, how could I not?

***

Dear Billy,  
I honestly can’t believe I still write to you. You should see the look my mother has every time she sees I’m sending you a letter. It's like I’m ten, and we are hiding messages on the beach again. Things are pretty much the same as they are in Hawkins, Jonathan has been a little more clingy than usual. I think he is really suffering with Nancy and Steve... but he shouldn't.

Nancy is probably going to break up with Steve… I haven’t told him. Mainly because I don’t know what he will say, or even if I am right. I see them together and … I see she is faking it all. I can't blame her. After everything that happened last year, I would also have a hard time adjusting.

I know if you are reading these, you want to shake me by the shoulders. I still haven’t told you everything that happened last year. I still have nightmares. But things are getting better. I don’t think that jerk even saw my scar.

Anyway… I will fill you in on next week. Halloween will be exciting.

Wishing I was there  
Genie.

My hand brushed passed my arm. Gently tracing the scar that covered most of my shoulder. My spine went cold, thinking about the pain that came with it, the bite that shattered my collar bone.

I wish that attack was the worst of it. That Barb wasn’t dead.

But wishes and fishes, right?

I took the letter and began to rewrite it in my journal. Making sure I knew exactly what I sent.

“Genie?” A knock came from the other side of my door.

“Yeah, Pa?” I opened the door. My father smiled down at me. “Dinner is almost ready, come downstairs, we have a surprise for you.

I smiled as I followed my father downstairs. He returned to his spot in the kitchen. I could tell risotto was on the table just from the smell that filled the downstairs. “I will need your opinion on this dish for the restaurant. I think it will be a new favorite.

“I am excited,” I said as I sat down at the counter. My mother looked over to my father and smirked. Like they were sharing a secret. “What's going on…”

“We have some news.”

“Oh, please tell me we're not getting another brother.” I was the only girl in my family with three brothers. Two were in college while Toney stayed behind and worked with Dad at the restaurant. The idea of another sibling was a little more than I wanted. 

“Gene.” My mother shot me a stern look.

“Sorry,” I said.

“Hello!” Tony walked through the front door. He stepped forward and kissed my mom on the cheek and then sat next to me. “What's up, shorty?”

My eyes narrowed. “Not much bald spot.”

He wrapped me into a noogie. “I do not have a bald spot.”

“But you will,” I teased.

“Tony!” My father piped up. “Let her go. We have something to tell her.”

“Sorry, Pop,” Tony, let go immediately. He patted me on the head, and I grinned up at him.

“So,” My father brought the conversation back to me. “We are going to have some new people in that house your mom has been selling,”

“Oh,” I tried not to look disappointed. That was my favorite spot to smoke.

“Do you want to know their last name.” My mother was clearly excited. I couldn’t figure out why.

“Sure,” I shrugged.

“Hargrove.”

If I was holding anything, I dropped it. I looked at my parents with my jaw on the ground. “Do you mean…”

“Billy and his father are moving up to Hawkins,” My mother said. “I talked to him a little bit about this-“

“Billy?”

“No, his father.” My mother said. “After… you know, we kept in touch. He was looking for a town to settle in because he just got married” I wondered how Billy felt about his stepmom. But I was going to see him. I was going to see my best friend again. “So I told him, why not move to Hawkins.”

I stared at them. I was going to see Billy. “When will he be here?”

***

My hands gripped the platter as my father put a hand on my shoulder.

I was nervous. Nervous, I would drop the dish, worried that my bra was somehow showing. Worried, we somehow got the wrong house, despite spending most the summer here helping my mother sell it. I was even nervous that I put salt in these cookies instead of sugar. All these little things made it easier not to think about the actual something I was worried about.

Seeing him again.

He wouldn’t remember me. I know what Nancy said, that maybe he might. But it was years ago, and he had grown. Who knew who was behind that door, but I had to convince myself it wasn’t the boy I met in California. I had to. I didn’t want to feel like I lost my friend.

The door opened, and I almost recognized the man in front of me. He was older, seemed shorter than I remembered, and could see marks on his face from scowling to much.

“Is that Little Genie?” He stepped forward and patted my shoulder. “You have gotten so big.”

I smiled shyly. “Thanks, It's so good to see you Un- I mean Mr. Hargrove.”

“Please call me Uncle Neil… just like before.” There was a sadness in his eyes, but it quickly morphed in annoyance. “Billy, come out here! We have guests.” I tried not jumping at the tone, but it was hard.

“Neil,” My mother walked forward and gave him a hug. “We brought food.”

“Oh,” A woman popped out from the kitchen and beamed. “I have heard about Mike’s cooking.”

“You must be Susan,” I said, trying to push Neil’s attitude from my mind. Neil took the platter. I walked forward and outstretched my hand.

“So nice to meet you.” She reached behind her and pulled a young girl out in front of me. “This is my daughter Max.”

I smiled and reached my hand out to her. “Hi, Maxine. I'm Gene.”

“You're Gene?” She suddenly was staring at me, strangely- “Are you the one.”

“Yes, the daughter of my good friends,” Neil and my father were pouring themselves a drink. My mother pushed her hair back. The same way I did when I was trying not to think about something.

I could tell from Maxine’s face that wasn’t what she was going to ask. But I knew better than to push it.

“Where… Where is”

“BILLY GET OUT HERE NOW” 

I flinched at Neils tone, and so did everyone else.

There was dead silence before a door creaked open. My stomach was jumping up and down. Billy was coming, he was here.

Footsteps followed, and a figure appeared through the hallway.

At that moment, time froze as my worst fear came to life. The boy in front of me was the jerk from the backyard. He looked right at me for a moment. I opened my mouth and then closed it.

And then Billy, this boy, and my memories crashed into each other. It was Billy.

“Billy, do you remember this girl,” Neil said as he patted my shoulder.

He looked at me slowly. I wasn’t sure what was going to happen. “Barely.” He said blankly. “Nice to see you again... I guess”

What the hell?

My hands were shaking, what the actual hell? This was the boy from the beach?


	2. Shattered expectation

I stared at Billy blankly, immediately regretting all the nerves I felt. I also felt like a fool. It was clear that the Billy I knew was not in the building, he wasn’t even in the state. I expected this, so the pain wasn't as bad as it could have been.

But it was still there.

“Well, nice to see you anyway.” He reached a hand forward and shook it, for maybe a second. Then walked over to the table. “Can I go out now?”

“Not until our guests leave.” I could feel Neil was trying to appear contained, however his tone gave a lot away. 

The was an awkward air in the room. Susan and my mother were chatting with my father while Neil asked me a few questions. Billy sat in the corner, staring at me from time to time, but only to make sure I knew he didn’t want me there.

Not only that, but I was trying to wrap my head over the fact that the person I was looking forward to seeing was gone.

I needed a distraction I looked around the room and met Max's eyes; she wanted out of this as soon as I did. I found my ally.

“Maxine,” I said.

“Can you call me, Max?” She asked.

“Sure.” I smiled. “Is that your skateboard.”

Her eyes lit up. “Yeah, do you skate?”

“Not you too,” Neil sighed. “I am always worried she is going to hurt herself on that.

“Oh, I have never learned…” I smiled awkwardly. “But, I would love to watch you skate.”

“I can show you now…” She looked at her mother, sweetly as if to ask permission.

“Go on… I can heat up dinner and talk to the Contes,” Susan said with a smile.

We both grinned as we began to high tail it out of there.

“Billy, go with them.” His father snapped. 

“Dad I don’t think-“

“Go. With. Them,”

I looked to Billy, who, seemed… scared. He then looked to me and scowled. “Fine,” He pushed passed us both.

“He is always like that,” Max said as we stepped out of earshot. “It's not just you… Billy even seemed… better when he heard you guys were coming.”

I paused as I looked at her. “I doubt that,” There was a pause between us, before I shifted the topic. “Now show me what you can do,”

“Okay” She seemed genuinely happy. “I like your sweater, by the way.” She pointed to my red sweater, it left my shoulders slightly exposed. It was my favorite. Even if you could see my scar.

“Thanks… red is my favorite color.” I smiled.

We talked for a while as she skated in circles. Billy was watching us but didn’t seem to care.

“You're terrific, Max,” I said. “I have no balance.”

“It's not that hard,” She blushed. “Here, let me show you.” She put the board at my feet and smiled at me with encouragement.

I stood up and looked at the board with a raised eyebrow. “Okay… but if I fall, you can’t laugh.”

“I do not promise that.” She said flatly.

I smiled as I stood on the board. “Wha-“ I was not sure how to hand the unstable surface. Max reached out and grabbed my hands. “Okay, so you are going to lean forward… slowly.”

I nodded as I leaned forward, the board slowly moved with me. “Oh, Oh, I am doing it,” I said.

“Look at you,” Max said I could tell she was actually impressed. “Now, apply weight to the side of the board.” I nodded, and the board began to move with me. “Look at you go… I think I can let you go.”

“Are you sure?” I said.

“Yeah, you are natural.” She beamed right as she dropped me like a hot potato.

I began to skate for just a little faster, there was a slope, but it made things better. I forgot for a moment that I lost a friend, and for the first time at that stupid dinner, I was smiling. Really smiling.

I grinned and looked up to see Billy watching, not just watching but smiling. A gentle smile that made everything better. I was taken by it thoroughly, so much that I didn’t balance myself.

And the board felly right out under my feet.

The fall wasn’t bad. I managed to catch myself on my palms. The only pain I felt was the sharp sting from the pavement on my hands. My knees hurt as well, but honestly, it was better than my hands.

“GENE” I looked up to see Billy running over to me.

“Are you okay?” Max looked down at me.

“Only thing bruised is my ego... and well my hands," I winced as I showed her the damage, "But you should grab your board.” I smiled.

Before Max could say anything, Billy was standing in front of us. “Get your fucking board before someone runs it over.”

“Fuck you, Billy,” She said as she looked at me one last time. I gave her a nod, and she sped off after her board.

“Fuck, you're bleeding.” He held my hands gently and looked all over my body for anything else. I was surprised for a moment to see Billy so attentive.

“I am fine, Billy,” I rolled my eyes. I looked down at my hands. It wasn’t pretty… but I was the queen of that.

“There is blood all over your hands. At the very least is disgusting.” I flinched at his words. Billy suddenly stopped yelling and watched my reaction. “Look… just come with me.” He reached forward and helped me up. his hand was gentle as he lead me through the house into his father’s room. “Put your hands under the sink.”

“Thanks… for helping,” I said with a slight smile.

“I just don’t want blood all over the food.” He said as he began to wash the pebbles out of my hands. I winced at the pressure. And then suddenly he was gentle again. “Sorry…”

“It's okay.” His touch was warm and sent waves through me. I stared at him. He was beautiful, Even though I hated the mullet, his jaw had become sharp and large, I remembered his chubby cheeks and goofy smile. Billy really had changed, and my heart twitched at the thought. His eyes had gained a piercing stare that threw me off. I missed that light that used to dance in his eyes. I thought I saw it before I fell. But I had a feeling I imagined things. This was not my Billy.

“You need to be more careful,” He suddenly said. “I… falling like that is just going to worry people.”

“I didn’t mean too…” I muttered. "I mean who means to fall-"

He looked up at me for a moment. His eyes held things that I couldn’t read. Billy continued to stare while I just shifted under his gaze, completely trapped. “Just be more careful. Please.”

I didn’t know what to say to this, so I just stared at him.

“Why are you always staring at me.” He said, almost jokingly.

“Why did you lie.”

“When?”

“That day… you said you weren’t the boy I knew…”

“I am not” He looked up at me. “I don’t know who you are… I barely remember you…. And I don’t know how you remembered me.”

"But did you know who I was when you saw me in the summer?"

"Yes," Billy refused to meet my eye. There was something He wasn't telling me.

"So why didn't you introduce yourself," I sighed. 

"Like I said," Billy pressed. "I don't know you," Every word was slowed to emphasize the point. "As far as I am concerned you are just some girl my dad talks about from time to time,"

That hurt the most, my eyes began to sting. “What about…” I looked down. “Did… did you get any letters?”

“No.” He said without thinking. “Why did you get any?”

“No,” I said. “Not once.”

“Well then that should be answer enough. I don’t know you.” His words hit me like a brick wall. I could tell there was conviction behind each word.

My throat was tight, and my face felt hot. I pulled my hand from Billy's “Message loud and clear asshole,” I muttered. “I got this.”

He turned the sink off and grabbed my hands. “Just let me finish.”

“I said I am fine.” I snapped. “Leave me alone.”

Billy's face twisted with hurt and then anger. “Fine, do it yourself. Like I care anyway,”

He began to leave, and then I realized I could not do this. I could not finish this whole Dinner and then drinks after. “Hey,” I suddenly snapped.

“What now?”

“Where is your phone?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Not your business.”

“It's my phone” He shot back.

“I need it to fix my hand- what do you think I need it for?”

He stared at me for a moment. “There is one on the nightstand in my Dad's room. And clean your fucking hands before you use it.”

He slammed the door behind me. I looked down at my hands and bandaged the bad part pretty well. Then, I walked out to the bedroom. I grabbed the phone and began to dial.

“Hello?” Joyce’s voice echoed through the phone.

“Hey Ms. Byers,”

“Genie?” I could hear the smile in her voice.

“Yeah… I was wondering if Jonathan was there?”

“Oh, yes, one second.” It wasn’t long before I heard Jonathan’s voice.

“Genie?” He asked. “We still on for tonight?”

“Yes… but” I sighed. “Can you come pick me up from this address in like 30 minutes” I read off the address for Jonathan.

“Sure… is everything alright? I thought you had big plans tonight.” His voice was teasing.

“I-“ Heat flushed my face, threatening tears. But I would be damned if Billy caught me crying. “It's all a mess… I just… I will tell you more when we're together… I just need you right now.” Jonathan and I were always friends, and if anyone was going to understand what I was feeling… it would be him.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I will see you soon.”

I breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much.” Was all I could say before I heard him hang up. “Sure gene” I was surprised when Jonathan was still on the line. Must have been a trick of the mind. I hung up and paced the room for a moment before Max poked her head in hesitantly.

“We are sitting down to eat…” She said as she pushed the door forward.

“Great!” I put on the best smile I could manage.

Max stared at me for a moment, struggling for the right words, “He… he isn’t always like that.”

“I know,” I smiled. “I had fun hanging out with you, though… you will have to teach me how to skate for real.”

Her eyes widened. “I would, but…”

“Hey, are you done playing nurse yet?” Billy walked in behind her. “Its time to eat, and the quicker we can finish this, the quicker I can leave.”

“On that,” I folded my arms. “We agree.” I reached for Max’s shoulder and walked her to the dining room.

“Hey, sweetheart,” My mom said. “How is your hand?”

“All better,” I smiled. “Billy helped me clean it up.”

Billy straightened for a moment studying me.

“That was good of him.” His father grunted. “Maybe you are finally learning manners,”

Dead silence. I looked over to my mother. “Oh, you know Jon is picking me up at 8, right?”

“Oh, I thought it was later” My mother was pretty forgetful with small details, so it was pretty easy for me to change plans without her noticing. “I like Jonathan though, he is a good boy. You two have fun.”

“Thanks,” I smiled.

We got through Dinner pretty fast, I did my best to keep the conversation off of Billy. I couldn’t bear to think of him right now.

The doorbell rang, and I bolted. “It was so nice seeing you guys again. Max, let me know if you need to get settled or a tour of the school. I left my number by your skateboard,” I walked to the door and found that Billy was following me.

“What if I need help” I could hear the malice in his voice.

I flipped him off. “I think I showed you everything you need to know,” I said as I swung the door open. Thank god, Jonathan was here. He flashed me a dopey smile and then looked over my shoulder. I didn’t have to look at Billy do know he was trying to stare Jon down.

“Ready,” He said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes,” I said, my voice for of exhaust.

As I got into his car, I looked to the house one last time to see Billy watching the whole time I left.

“You okay?” Was all Jonathan had to say before I started crying. He pulled over and reached a hand over awkward to rub my back. Jonathan was a good friend, but I knew this made him uncomfortable. However, I needed to cry a little longer. 

"No," I muttered. "Billy was so cruel... like I didn't matter at all to him, and I know its been years... but he didn't even acknowledge me," I thought about it. "Like I was nothing,"

"Gene..." Jonathan wrapped and arm around me while I cried a little longer. "You are someone, Billy is just stupid. And he is going to see that sooner than you think,"

I laughed at the idea of Billy regretting something. "God it was my fault, I put too much on tonight,"

"Why?"

I pushed away to think about it, Jonathan asked a fair enough question; Why? "I guess... I just wanted to believe a stupid fairytale I wrote myself as a kid,"

"Gene..." I could feel Jonathan wanting to be there for me, but there was nothing he could give that would help change the fact I was wrong about Billy. 

“I will be fine… but can we get milkshakes,” I said as I wiped the tears from my face. "I deserve some chocolate. 

Jonathan smiled. He was a close friend for a while, even before all of that. When people gave me shit or broke up with boyfriends, he was always my first call. Mainly because I didn’t want them to be beaten up, but then after a while I found that Jonathan and I connected on a lot of levels.

The main being we knew what it felt like to get left behind.

As we pulled into the shake place, he put a hand on my shoulder. “I’ll grab them”

“Wait… do you want to take a walk?” I said. “We can just walk down the main street from here, and can still make the movie.

“Yeah… let's do that” He then gave me a smile. “You want fries?”  
My eyes brightened. “Yes… but popcorn”

He nodded. “What will it be, Genie?” He teased. “Hard decisions.”

I got out of the car and smiled. “Popcorn”

“Chocolate milkshake?”

I nodded. Jonathan walked into the diner while I looked around. A typical sleepy night. Then I heard it.

“Hey, if it isn’t shark bite,” I groaned and turned to see Ricky staring at me.

Ignore. Don’t engage. Maybe I think it enough I might follow my advice.

“Oh, don’t give me the scarred shoulder” There was a pause. “Get it?”

I kept my back turned. “Come on, shark bite,” The voice was getting closer. “Where is the fun if you don’t play along?”

I balled my fists. “Shaaaaaarkkkk biteeeeeee,” He pressed. “Come on, you used to love that nickname.”

“It lost its charm when we broke up,” I said. Scolding myself. Why did I talk?

“She speaks. Will she turn around?” I almost laughed at that. But I did turn around. I needed a little attention tonight. I turned to see Ricky across the street, grinning at me. “Oo is today, my lucky day.”

“Maybe I just have the time to deal with your nonsense,” I said. “What do you want?”

“You,” He slurred.

“Creep.”

“No, I mean… Genie… I just us to talk.”

I sighed. “I am with somebody… some other time.”

“Who are you with?” I turned away and looked for Jonathan. Where was he? I usually had no issue handling Ricky, but I hated it when he drank. It was one of the reasons we broke up, so I wouldn't have to deal with his bad choices. But I found myself in a parking lot, face to face with him, despite my efforts. Small towns, I guess. 

“No one you would care about, now just leave me alone.” I shot back. "And even if I was with someone for you to worry about- I am single. Get over it. 

“Genie, can we please talk-“ He began to step forward across the street.

“No-“

Suddenly an engine revved. It was dark, so I could only see the square headlights and a thin outline of a car, but it began to drive right between us. It cut Ricky off, almost hitting him in the process, and keeping the space between us. 

“Fucking asshole,” Ricky yelled. He then looked back at me.

“Ricky,” His friend slurred his words as he caught Ricky's shoulder. “Let's go.”

He looked at me one last time and then walked off.

“Hey,” I turned to see Jonathan holding out a shake. “Everything okay?”

I smiled. Sneaking one last look at the car that saved me. It was waiting at the end of the street, as if to make sure Ricky would not return. I was reading into things. Time to take a step back. “Yeah, just a little cold.”

“Oh, here.” He took off his jacket and put it on my shoulders. Jonathan was a gentleman, not many people saw it because of how quiet he was. I think that’s why my father liked him so much that he knew nothing would ever happen between us.

The car then sped away, and I walked in the opposite direction.


	3. I am confused

“Any word from Billy?” Tony asked as I grabbed a tray of food. It had been a week since we saw Billy, I had seen him around town, but other than that, he avoided me while I did the same. 

“Of course not,” I scoffed. “The man treats me like I am radioactive.”

“I am sorry, Gene.”

I nod as I carry the food to the table. “Alrighty, here is your order.” I smiled. Behind me, I heard the bell at the restaurant door ring. “Right with you,” I smiled.

I don’t usually work at the restaurant, my Dad says school is essential. But we had our hostess, and two waiters catch the flu. So here I was.

I turned around, and my smile faltered while my stomach dropped through the floor.

The Hargroves were in our restaurant. 

“Hello, Genie” Neil boomed. I forgot how charming he was in public. He felt he could yell more behind closed doors.

I smiled and walked towards them. Billy was there, I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to make eye contact. “Hello, sir!” I said and then bent down to look at Max. “Hey you.”

“Hey,” She beamed. There was a strange comradery that Max and I have established. I was beginning to treasure it.

“Let me get you guys a table.” I smiled. “Pa, The Hargroves are here,” I called as I walked through the restaurant.

My father stepped out with a smile. He liked Neil, but he didn’t know Neil. My mother was best friends with Billy’s mom… before. So my father always made an effort to be kind. “Neil, what a surprise.”

“Don’t step out on my account” And Neil always put his charms on. “I need you in there.”

My father let out a hardy laugh. “Alright, and don’t even think about taking his money, Gene.”

I put my hands up before I grabbed the menus. This was the first time I looked at Billy. His piercing stare was burning a hole through me as usual. After a moment, I broke eye contact and turned to the others. “I will give you some time with the menu and have water brought over.”

“Thanks Gene,” Susan said. I smiled and then turned to the kitchen.

“I will give you my entire wages tonight if you take my table,” I told Tony.

Tonny looked into the restaurant and rolled his eyes. “Even if dad let me out of the kitchen, I wouldn’t take your money,” He said, “Plus, you are going to go to school with this kid. You are going to have to get used to him.

I let out a sigh. My brother was right. Tony then looked over my shoulder and scowled. “I can take him though for free,”

I followed his gaze to the door to see Ricky standing there. Looking surprisingly scared.

“It's fine,” I said, waving my brother off absently. “Jus,t make suit'sDad doesn’t see him.”

“Gene…”

“Hey, trust me.” I walked over slowly and put on a fake smile. “What can I do for you today, sir?”

Ricky took a step back. “My… dad called a take out order.” He stammered.

My stomach released. Thank god, he wasn't here to pick up our conversation from a few nights ago. “Right, I think it's just being wrapped up.”

“I can wait.”

I nodded and began to turn around. “Hey Gene… I am sorry, I wouldn’t have come if I knew you were working.”

I gave Ricky a small smile, I believed him. Ricky was terrified of my brothers, he knew if he talked to me in front of them, my brothers would have had a fit. “Let me get your food. You want a soda to go?”

“Yeah-“

“Hey,” I turned to see Billy standing a little too close to me. Part of me didn’t mind that, but I would be damned if he knew that.

“Yes?” Fake smile back on.

“I don’t have a fork or a knife.” Billy's eyes flicked to Ricky and then back to me. 

My eyes widened. How could I forget that? “I am so sorry- Marcus,” I called over the busser. “Can you bring a set a silver wear over to table twelve?”

The boy nodded and ran over to the table. Billy did not move thought. Instead, he kept standing and watching Ricky. “We also are ready for drinks whenever you are … done here.” Billy’s eyes shifted from me and back to Ricky. He then looked at me one last time.

“Here is your order, Ricky” Tony stepped out and looked at me. “Take care of the Hargroves.”

I nodded and followed Billy back to his table. When I got there, I noticed something shining on the ground. I reached down to get it only to have Billy kick it away. I glared at him and straightened, I guess I would have to deal with that later then. “So, I heard a rumor we had drinks in mind?”

The rest of the dinner went by quickly. I tried my hardest to avoid Billy, I felt him staring from time to time.

“Hey, Sweetie” My father came out of the kitchen. “Maisie just called. She will be here in five. You can head home,”

“What about the Hargroves” Why the fuck did I not run out the door? I saw my get out of jail free card. JUST TAKE IT.

“It will be fine, darling,” He replied.

“Okay!” I beamed as I began to take off my apron. I let my hair down and walked over to the Hargroves one last time. “Well, I am heading out. My Dad will take care of you for the rest of the night.”

“It's late to be riding your bike…” Susan said.

“Oh, I am just going to walk,” I smiled.

Billy gave me a hard look. “You can’t walk this late.” He said,

“I agree,” Neil said. “Billy, you insisted on bringing your car, drive her home. We are done here anyway.”

“Oh that is unnec-“

“Let’s go” I was surprised that Billy didn’t fight with his Dad. He hated me.

“Really… It is fine.”

He grabbed my elbow gently. “Come on, Gene… just take the free ride.” He gave me a pleading look.

My heart melted instantly at Billy's blue eyes. How did he have this power over me? I nodded before I could catch myself. Billy let out a breath and waved to his family one last time.

We were dead quiet as we headed to his car. Billy seemed different. He even opened the door for me. I got in and looked around. I didn’t know cars, but this one looked beautiful. I then looked up to the review mirror, and my heart stopped.

There dangling was a sand dollar… the sand dollar? I reached forward, and then the door clicked open. I pulled my hand back and looked out the window.

The car started, but my mind was on the day on the beach. Everyone was upset. So angry. But my mother still took Billy and me to the beach. I remember the look on his face when I gave it to him. That smile, I doubt I would ever see it again.

“Curls,” He barked. And I was back in reality. “Where am I going.”

“Oh, sorry,” I said as I looked out the road. “Take a right at the light and keep driving until you see a fork, then take a left.”

“Okay”

More silence. I hated silence like this. “So when do you start school?”

“Why?”

“Because I couldn’t think of anything else to ask you?” I scowled at him. “I’m trying to make conversation here Billy,”

There was a pause. “I start the day after tomorrow.”

“Right in time for Halloween,” I smiled.

“You like Halloween?” He said.

“I loved it… but I haven’t really gotten involved… since California,” I said. “Not really much to do around here.”

“I hate Halloween. Only good for parties,” Billy said, there was another pause. “Are you going to any?”

I shrugged. “Once I get the invite,”

“You going to drag that boy around?"

“Who?” I cocked an eyebrow.

“The one is the restaurant.”

“Ricky,” I scoffed. “Please, he and I have been over since summer started.”

“Then why are you talking to him?” I looked at Billy, he wasn’t staring at me, but I knew the look in his eyes. He wasn’t happy.

“Because he is a customer.” I said. “that’s what I have to do as a waitress. Talk.” I let the venom dripping off of every word. "That okay with you?"

“Whatever,” He said as we continued driving.

“Why do you even care?” I said. “You made it so clear you want nothing to do with me.”

“I can’t ask questions?” Billy shot back as he lit a cigarette. I rolled my eyes.

“Maybe if you answer one of mine once in a while,”

Silence. I don't know what I should have expected, but the silence made the most sense. And also the most limited option.

“I don’t care.” He said suddenly. “My Dad gives a shit about you… and that guy doesn’t look good. Its less drama for me if you leave guys like him alone.”

“So now… your dad has a say in who I hang out with,” I repeated, to make sure that was the exact bullshit falling from his mouth.

He shrugged.

“Pull over,” I said.

“What?”

“Pull over," I repeated.

"No, I am taking you home. No way I will leave you on the side of the road,

I shrugged. "Okay, let me try this again; pullover, or I will scream the whole way home.”

“You cannot-“

And I began to scream. I know this is effective because I did it with Steve and my brothers all the time.

“Jesus fuck FINE,” The car swerved to the side of the road and came to a jolting halt. I slammed the door behind me and began to stomp down the road. “Gene,” He yelled. “Get back in the car.”

“No, you and your dad can go shove it,” I said as I stomped down the street.

“GENE”

“Fuck off, Billy, I don’t need your ass hole brand kindness,” I kept walking.

“FINE” He got in his car. That was easy. It started up and pulled up right next to me.

“What are you doing,” I asked.

“Driving.” He said bluntly.

“You live the other direction.”

He was silent, but it was clear Billy wouldn’t leave me alone. I walked faster, and he sped up. If I stopped, he would too. I was fuming as the walk continued.

“FINE,” I sneered as I walked up to the car and got in. Billy was glowing with satisfaction, which made it that much worse for me.

We were quiet for a little longer. “I didn’t mean it like that.” Billy suddenly said. “You… you should be with a guy who is good to you.”

I didn’t know what to say to that. “Me and Ricky are long done. So you can stop worrying.”

He was silent until we got to my house. I jumped out before Before could get the door for me. I didn’t wave goodbye or say anything, just stomped into my home.

“Night Curls.” He called.

I slammed the door close and ran upstairs and pulled out my diary.

Dear Billy,

Since you moved here, I stopped sending you these letters. It's clear you want nothing to do with me, and I am okay with that. However, I am still going to act like I’m writing to you in my journal. I don’t know why, habit makes the most sense. 

You confuse me. Suddenly you are soft, and then you are horrible. You want nothing to do with me but don’t want me to get hurt. I just wish I understood what makes you hate me. 

I would also like some clarity on how I feel about you. You are… troubling to me, to say the least. The way you look at me is dark, and I don’t know how to feel. And despite all of this… I still wish you didn’t hate me. I hope I could be near you.

School won't be boring, at least.

Wishing I was there,  
Gene.

I sighed as I went to the window. I wasn’t ready to go to bed. I knew what that meant. I reached for the phone and began dialing.

“Hello?”

“Steve?”

“Gene?” I could hear the smile in his voice. “I was just about to call,”

“Meet me at the bridge in ten,” I said. “Bring drinks.”

“Can I bring Nancy?”

“I would love that,” I said.

I hung up and grabbed some clothes to throw on. As I left, I felt some anxiety, which was strange. I wasn’t scared, not after what happened. But I thought I wasn’t alone. I pushed the feeling away as I grabbed my bike. It wasn’t long before I was at the bridge. Nancy and Steve were waiting for me.

“I have been asked,” Steve said while giving a loving look to Nancy. I couldn’t help but feel bad for him. “That I do not push you in the water tonight. So… I will abide.”

“Good, I didn’t feel like swimming today” That was a lie. I loved to swim.

“Let's drink up.” He threw me a beer. I grinned and took a few drinks. My body was warming up, and things got simpler.

“Someone is coming,” Steven said as he hid the drinks under a blanket. The Sherriff’s headlights were pretty recognizable. He gave us a wave before speeding off.

“Looks like he has something to deal with,” I said.

“You don’t think…” Nancy gave a look.

“No… its almost Halloween,” I said. “I heard the pumpkin feud has been getting out of hand.”

“Oh … good.”

We kept drinking for a while. It was then that I realized my bike was not going to be a good thing to ride home. “I am walking,” I said. as I got up. “Can I put my bike in the back of your car?”

“Want me to grab you tomorrow?” Steve said. I nodded. “Be safe, Genie.”

“Sure thing,” I said as I began to walk back home. Everything was fine. The walk was nice and quiet. Until I cut through the woods.

That fear returned. Which was strange because I didn’t understand it. What did I have to fear? I lived through the worst night of my life. Yet it still bubbled and bubbled. My breath became shallow, and before I realized it, I was running through the woods.

It wasn’t until I saw the house that I calmed down. I snuck back inside and look out my window one last time. What was making me scared?

I curled into bed and let the fear pass away.  
**

“Gene,” I turned to see Carol staring at me. I wasn’t sure what she would want. She always hated me.

“… yes?”

“Is it true you know the new kid who is coming to school?”

“Oh,” Carol was looking for gossip on Billy. Her friendly behavior suddenly made sense. “Sort of … my mom sold the house to their family.”

“Is he creepy?” Tommy suddenly appeared. That’s when I realized I was cornered.

“No, you guys would probably like him. I hate him.” I said as I began to step away.

“Well, then I will definitely like him,” Tommy said. Tommy wasn’t as mean to me as Carol was, but that was only because he didn’t have a reason. The moment he found one, Tommy would give me his worst.

“Exactly,” I smiled and turned on my foot.

“See you later, Shark bite,” I flinched at my nickname. Ricky was the only one who called me that and meant it as a term of endearment. Everyone else who said it meant it in the worst way possible. I kept walking, though. It was best to ignore Carol.

I then felt someone pull my arm and pull me into the stairwell.

“Fuck… Ricky?” I looked up at him.

“Hey.” He said. “Sorry, I thought you could use an escape.”

“Thanks…” I raised an eyebrow. This wasn’t totally out of Rickys behavior, and yet something was off. “So, you going to let go?” I said, looked down at his hand that was still on my arm.

“Oh… sorry,” He grinned. “I am a little nervous today.”

“What's got you revved up?”

“The bike is done… and I … I wanted … to see if you wanted to ride it with me.”

I sighed—the bike. I knew what Ricky was talking about. He got that old thing right before we broke up. We spent almost every day in his garage while Ricky fixed it up. I wanted to ride it so badly, he said that I was going to steal it one day.

“I … why?” I asked.

Ricky let out a breath, it was clear he expected the question. “I … I don’t like that we don’t talk. I know we can’t get back together, but I still miss you. I want us to be friends.” He then gave me his famous smirk. “plus … it would be nice to go to the best restaurant in town without the staff wanting me dead.”

I laughed and took a look at him. Ricky was trying… and I needed that from someone. “I can be friends with you, Ricky… but you can't get mad when I am out with other people.”

“Sorry about that.” He grinned. “I was drunk and stupid.”

I shrugged. “So you free after school?” I asked. “Can I meet you at yours, and we can take a ride.”

“I brought it here.” He grinned. “I wanted to try it on that country road before anything else.”

I nodded and then smiled. Maybe things can get a little more reasonable. Billy didn’t need to be everywhere I was, and I doubt he would find out I was with Ricky.

Wait, why the fuck did I care? Billy was awful, all the time.

And yet the idea of disappointing him hurt more than I wanted to admit.

The rest of the school was easy. Enjoyable. When the final bell rang, I grabbed my things and raced down the steps. I was so focused on getting out that I didn’t recognize that someone was calling my name.

“Genie!” I turned to see Max grabbing my jacket. I smiled.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” I led her out of the way.

“We are meeting our teachers today… its so boring.”

“Oh, that sucks.” I smiled, and then my stomach dropped. “When you say… we.”

“You stalking people, Curls?” My mood dropped when I turned around.

“Hello. Billy.” I sneered. Which made Billy smile like he was entertained with me. Which only made me hate him more.


	4. What Do You Want

“Still didn’t answer my question.” He said. “You stalking her?”

“Yes,” I responded. “You caught me, stalking Max. At my school. During school hours.” I put my hands on my hips and sighed. “Shocker.”

Billy rolled his eyes but didn’t leave, instead he was looked me up and down so slowly, my stomach flipped. I wasn’t wearing anything special, jeans, a red windbreaker and a t-shirt, and yet he was staring. I shifted and sighed. “Do you like your teachers?” I smiled at Max.

“They aren’t the worst,” Max said.

“They are idiots,” Billy countered. “Fits this bum setting.”

I rolled my eyes. “Well, I am glad you had some fun. I wish I could stay Max, but I have some-“

“Genie,” I flinched internally. I didn’t know what Billy would do, but I doubt Billy would be happy that I was hanging out with Ricky right after I told him we were over. But I didn’t care. “I think we should drop your stuff at your place before we go out,” Ricky said. He looked over my shoulder and gave a polite nod to Max and Billy. It looked like he was going to introduce himself, but I wasn’t going to let that happen.

“Sounds good,” I smiled. Refusing to look back at Billy. I looked at Max, whose face told me all I needed to know. “See you tomorrow!” I gave her a hug and then followed Ricky.

“Let's go, Max,” I heard Billy snarl.

“But didn’t we park over-“

“I said, let's GO!” I flinched at his tone, but Ricky didn’t seem to notice. He was too excited. I kept my mind on him instead of the man who was going to kill me.

When we got outside, I looked around. “Are you looking for the truck” Ricky teased.

I rolled my eyes. “I totally forgot,” I said.

He pushed my shoulder gently. “Figured, I almost did too.” Ricky then motioned towards a motorcycle. “There it is,”

“Ricky…” I began. I looked at him with my jaw on the floor. “You… this looks amazing.” The bike looked brand new.

“Yeah,” I turned to see him blushing with pride. “I had a lot of time on my hands… you know after.” Richy paused and stared at me. “Who knew we needed to end things for me to actually finish it.”

I gave a smile and stood next to it. “So… how do I get on this.”

“Right… let me grab a helmet.” He got the helmet and gave it to me. “I brought two… I figured you would say yes.” Ricky gave a confident smile. 

"This is all about your bike," I teased. "Nothing to do with our friendship,"

"No, never," We laughed as we put our helmets on. "

When Ricky got on, my mood wavered. That’s when I realized I would be hugging him for most of the day. Well here we go-

“What do you think you are doing?” Billy was suddenly there.

I glared at him. “Getting on a bike.”

“I thought you were done with him.” Billy hissed.

“Who the hell are you?” Ricky asked.

“Her-… Family friend.” Billy said, then turned back to me. “If you need a ride, just get in my car.” He reached forward as if the decision was already made. Which was the wrong move.

I took a step back before he could touch me. “No… I want to go with him.” I said.

“Does he even know how to drive it?” Billy asked.

“What are you, my dad?” I rolled my eyes. “I can take care of myself.”

Billy looked stunned. “Fine… be dumb. It’s your decision.”

“It is,” I said flatly. Right before I got on the bike.

“Hold on tight,” Ricky was smug. Great, just what I needed. I got on and held on to the back of his jacket.

As we sped away, I looked back at Billy one last time. He pulled out a cigarette and then kicked a trash can. What was his problem?

**

“So… who was that guy, really?” Ricky asked as he filled the bike with gas.

“He is a family friend. Billy is moving here, and all you need to know is that he is an asshole,” I said.

“He kind of gives that impression,” Ricky leaned next to me while we waited for the gas to pump. “I am guessing if we keep hanging out … I should stay away from him.”

I shrugged. “Billy just needs to find something else to do.” I sighed. "You should see him when he has to spend time with me, it's like his whole day is ruined,"

"Seemed pretty eager to get time with you today," 

"Yeah, I have no idea what that was about," It was also all I had been thinking about since we drove off, and still I had nothing to show for time though. 

“I thought he was a new boyfriend,” Ricky said. “I’m glad he isn’t… I don’t think I am ready to see you with someone else.”

I gave him a look. “It won’t be Billy… but we aren’t getting back together. Okay?”

Ricky held his hands up in surrender. “No argument there… but if you ever want to skip home ec and make out, you know who to call.”

“Patrick Swayze?”

Ricky laughed a bit and pushed me. I always did better with men than I did with women. In that regard, carol and I were practically twins.

“Alright, lets head out.”

**  
It was late when we finally came home. My father was sitting out on the porch. I knew he was nervous when I first went out, but seeing me safe and homemade him feel better. “Hello, Sir.” Ricky came up and shook my father’s hand.

“Ricky… its been a while. I hear you two are friends again.” My father's tone was curt, something both Ricky and I expected.

“Yes sir… I was fortunate Genie forgave me.” Ricky replied.

“Do you have a license?” My father suddenly asked.

“Uh… a permit sir,”

My father nodded, and my stomach dropped. I knew what was about to happen. “I am going to be very clear, Ricky. My daughter will not get on that bike with you until you have a license.” He looked up from his book and stared at him hard. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir. I am sorry, Sir,” Ricky stammered.

“It's fine. This time.” He said. “Now, would you like to stay for dinner?”

“Uh… thank you, sir, but I think I should head home.”

“See you soon, Ricky. With that License,” My father waved him off. As we watched him leave, my father looked at me. “I meant what I said. If I here you are on that bike and doesn’t have a license, you will be grounded.”

“I know, Pops.” I said, “I am going to set the table.”

“Good girl” He smiled.

As I was setting the table, the phone began to ring. I reached up and grabbed it. “Conte’s Residence,” I said.

“Curls?”

My stomach dropped. “Billy?”

“Yeah.”

We were both silent. “What’s going on.”

“Nothing… Max wanted to know if you were going to be at school tomorrow.”

“Oh, I will be. Unless I get polio overnight,” I said.

“So I guess everything went well on your ride then” If tone could kill.

“Yeah… It was fun.” There was a pause. “We didn’t… we didn’t do anything.” Why the fuck was I telling him.

He didn’t say anything for a moment. “I… just glad max doesn’t have to worry about you then.”

“Well, glad max had some clarity,” I said.

“Same. Less bitching.” There was silence.

“So…” I wasn’t sure what to say… but I wanted to keep the conversation going. “Are you excited…”

“For?”

“Tomorrow. School,” I said.

“Oh yeah.” I could feel how completely unexcited he was by the thought. “I can’t wait for teachers to bore the shit out of me.”

“At least you will get to meet people,” I said. “And… I will…”

“You will what Gene” His voice was… gentle?

“I will be there… so if you need anything… I can show you,” was I blushing?

“You don’t have to do that, Curls. You don’t have any obligation to me.” I could feel that he wanted to hang up.

“It's not that,” I said urgently. “I … I want to.”

More silence, but he was still on the line. “I remember what it's like… coming to this school. You… shouldn’t have to deal with it alone. I want to be there… for…. To help you.”

He said nothing, and I had nothing else to say, “I will see you tomorrow, Curls.”

The line hung up before I could say anything else.

“Was that Billy?” My mother said.

“uh… yeah,” I said as I returned to setting the table. “How did you know.”

“He called a few times today. Seemed eager to check something with you.”

I looked back at the phone. Was I stupid enough to hope Billy was worried about me?

I knew logically it made a lot more sense for Max to want to check-in. But it brought the question to mind.

Why didn’t max call?

**

“He has my bike,” I said as Ricky followed me down the parking lot.

“You can get it after class.”

“He drove off the last time, it would just be easier to get it.”

“Okay… are you sure it’s a good idea for me to be with…”

“Oh its Steve, you guys are friends.”

“After we broke up… he told me if I ever talked to you again, he would beat the shit out of me.”

I sighed and looked up at Steve’s car. “I will tell him I'm forcing you to do chores for me to gain forgiveness.”

“I like that idea.”

I smiled as we walked to the car. That’s when I saw the blue Camaro. “On second thought… maybe you should head out.”

“Yeah…” He said before he bolted. Ricky was not someone I would expect to have my back. He was a good kid, but scared.

I walked over to Steve’s car. He sees me and opens the back seat. “Do you have any idea how annoying this is? I couldn’t use my back seat.”

“I will buy you a milkshake tonight.”

“Oh, I cant… I have that dinner.”

My stomach knotted, I knew what Steve was talking about.

“Bridge after?”

“Bridge after.” he echoed.

I gave him a hug before I took my bike back. When I turned around, Billy was looking at me, and everyone was looking at Billy. My eyes flashed over to the girls staring at him, and I felt angry. I didn’t know why it bothered me, but I knew I didn’t like it. I took a breath and continued down the path to where I could lock my bike up. 

“Curls.” He said Flatly.

“Mullet,” I responded. He smirked and then walked up to me. “You know where room 321 is,”

I stared at him blankly. “That’s my lit class…”

“Well,” He took out a piece of paper from his back pocket. “It seems to be my class too.”

Was it too late to fake sick? “Perfect.”

“You going to show me.” He gave me a small smile.

I sighed and began to walk up the stairs. When Billy didn’t follow me, I turned to him. “Come on,"

He gave a shy smile that melted any frustration I had for Billy. How was it so easy for him to disarm me? Billy bounded up the stairs and looked at me one last time, and there it went. The smile faded, and his hard look returned. “Now I got to wait for you?” He snapped.

I sighed as I walked down the hall. “Do you have your locker yet?” I said as we stopped at mine. Mine was always a controlled mess, but Billy didn't seem to notice as I searched through the danger. 

“Yeah, but I don’t think I will ever use it,” He replied. Before I could do anything, Billy took them out of my hands. When I raised an eyebrow, he rolled his eyes. “Don’t read into it. It's just a thank you for showing me the room,”

“Okay,” I rolled my eyes right back at him, but smiled too. “We are at the top.” We went up to the top floor the whole way Billy was close to me, making sure I didn’t get swept up in the crowd and away from him. This was different behavior from the Billy I was used too, but I liked it. When we finally got to our room, I took my assigned seat. Billy sat right next to me, but he had to kick someone else out first.

Class was hard; I could feel him staring at me from time to time. I wanted to stare back. When I did, he grinned at me but then looked away. Was this the same Billy who had been so hard on me before? I was honestly thrown off. When the bell rang, I looked over to him. “So… what class do you have next.”

“Math”

“Oh… I have Chem,” I said, disappointed. Why was I disappointed?

“I can find mine by myself,” He said. “Lunch though… I will see you then?” He got up and then looked at me. “Be home around four today,” Billy said suddenly.

My mouth opened and closed. “Sure,” I said before taking my things and heading to class. I was a ball of light for the rest of the morning.

All good things must come to an end, though.

As lunch began, I walked into the cafeteria and found Billy immediately. The only reason because he was surrounded. Everyone was listening to him. Most of them were girls. I didn’t want to be jealous, and I didn’t have any reason to be, but if it was that easy to not feel jealous, I would be fine right now.

When Billy saw me, he didn’t react. I wasn’t sure why. This morning he wanted to be around me, and now it was like he didn't even know me again. I began to step forward when someone called me by my nickname.

“Shark Bite,” Carol gave me a wicked smile. “You didn’t tell me how attractive he was,”

I sighed. “Must have slipped my mind. Billy's shit attitude tends to take away from all of his good qualities.”

“So you think I am attractive” Billy threw a smile. “Careful curls, someone might think you have feelings for me.” all the girls giggled around him. Billy gave me a sly smile, he was rubbing the attention in my face.

Heat rushed to my face in embarrassment, I guess Billy could only be friendly to me when no one was noticing. I was stupid to think otherwise. My pride, however, would not allow the insult and had every intention of retaliation.

I flipped him off and walked away. I was not going to deal with that, no matter how nice he tried to seem. It was all bullshit no matter what way you looked at it.

“Hey, Shark bite,” Ricky came up beside me. “Steve is sitting outside if you want-“

“Yes,” I grabbed his arm like it was a lifeline. “Oh, boy, do I want.”

I snuck one look at Billy before leaving to see him glaring at me. I didn’t get his problem with Ricky… they seem like the type that would actually be friends. We walked out, and the tension dropped from my shoulders.

“Hey guys,” I sat down with Steve, who gave Ricky a look. “Oh, we are friends now. All forgiven.”

“Thank god,” He smiled. “It was bizarre hanging out with you both while all this drama was going on.”

I smiled. And lunch went off without a hitch. Everything was great

For ten fucking minutes.

“Hey guys,” I didn’t need to turn around to recognize Tommy’s voice. “Have you met Billy yet?”

I turned and leaned back on the bench. Billy was staring at the group, specifically Ricky.

“I met you… briefly,” Ricky said as he reached forward to shake Billy’s hand to only be left hanging. I gave him a sympathetic shrug. He leaned back next to me. Billy’s eyes flashed to me.

“We met,” I said dryly.

“No shit, Shark bite,” Tommy said, causing me to flinch slightly. I couldn’t hide my reaction to the name. A best it was a reminder of how close I came to death; at worst, it was a reminder that despite living, all anyone saw was my scar. 

“Don’t,” Billy suddenly said, earning the attention and silence of the group. He wasn’t staring at me. He was giving a look to Tommy. I didn’t know his looks could get more poisonous, but there it was. A look that could kill.

We all watched him awkwardly. “Don’t… what,” Tommy stammered.

“Don’t call her Shark bite.” He said. he then looked at me. “It's boring, to say the least,”

“Yeah…” Tommy knew when to back down. With Steve, he could have pushed more, but that look in Billy’s eyes … who would fuck with that?

“Hey…” I looked at Nancy. “Want to go powder our noses.”

“Yeah,” She said before kissing Steve on the cheek.

“Hey guys,” Tina stepped forward, posters in hand. “Gene, I wanted to catch you in case you skip your free period.” She handed me an orange slip of paper. “You have to come tomorrow night.”

I smiled and looked down at the page. “Totally. Steve… can I get a ride?”

“I… I am driving Nancy.”

“Oh…” I thought about it, "I guess Jonathan could take me,"

"Please," Nancy said with maybe too much excitement., "But he didn't seem that keen when I tried to convince to go this morning,"

"If he says no," Ricky slid closer, "I can swing by-"

“Calm down, Curls, I will take you,” Billy said.

I gave him a look, “I think she wants-“ Ricky began.

“I said I would do it.” Billy looked at me. “I will pick you up at seven,”

I looked at him and then walked to the bathroom. What the hell game is he playing at? It made no sense. Billy made no sense, but I was still gliding through the halls with a spring. How did this person have so much power over me? “Hey Gene…” Nancy gave me a strange look. “You … you and Billy.”

“Nothing is going on,” I replied as I looked at myself in the mirror.

“Does… does he know that?”

I looked at her through the mirror. “I don’t know. I am as confused as everyone else. When Carol was there, it was like he couldn’t have been bothered. Now he insisted on taking me out to the party.

What the hell was going on? I hated this. What was he doing to do me?


	5. Car Ride and Fights; Date night cocktail

I biked home and ran straight up to my room. Today was strange, just like every other day, Billy was in my life. I couldn’t help but wish I was stuck in the upside-down.

And yet, I was so excited. 

I ran to my mirror and took a look at myself. If I changed, would Billy even notice? Or would it be so evident that he would just tease me?

I wore a short sleeve turtle neck and a down coat, and my curls were down. One last look in the mirror, maybe just a little mascara and lipstick. I had a cute nude that wouldn't be obvious. 

I slammed my makeup down and slumped on the vanity. Why did I care? This was Billy, the bully, the man who told me he didn't care. So why did I? 

Then memories of a chubby grin from a boy with curly hair rushed through me. I thought of Billy so much... how could I let him go? Seriously how? I need to figure this out. 

I then grabbed my homework and sat out on the porch. Maybe if I distract myself, I could forget. However, despite all my efforts, my eyes kept falling on my watch… and then the road.

Right at four, I heard the engine rev and the distorted base of a radio. My heart jumped, but my brain kept me composed. I watched as the car pulled up in front of my house and ran a hand through my curls in some effort to shake out my nervous energy. Maybe I should have put it in braids, it was going to be a mess if I kept doing that. And I most certainly would if I was with Billy.

“Hey, Curls,” He said with a smile. 

“Mullet,” I responded, closing my homework and letting it slip onto the wicker coffee table. 

“You going to just stand there or get in?” Billy said as he got out of the car.

I sighed as I pushed myself up. “Ma, I am going out for a while,"

“Be safe Genie Bean,”

I walked up to the car, and Billy had the door open, waiting for me.

“So what, you are nice to me now?” I said.

“I am always nice to you, Curls,” He said.

I poked his face with a bewildered stare, 

"Hey, what the hell?" Billy caught my finger lightly,

"I am trying to figure out if you are a clone or not," I said. "You seem life-like-"

Billy squeezed my finger lightly, a small smile tugged on his lips. "I get it, now will you get in the car?"

I pursed my lips and thought about it, "Will you keep being nice?"

“Just get in,” Billy rolled his eyes.

I shrugged and got in the car. The sun dollar was still hanging from his dashboard. Which made me feel better.

He took off without another word, cruising towards the heart of town. 

“So,” I said, struggling to make conversation. “How was your first day?”

“Fine, I think they like me," Billy teased. "How was Robby?” His tone made me know Billy couldn't give a damn about Ricky. 

“Ricky,” I gave a flat look and then put on a sarcastic smile. “He is great, SO great. We are actually going to get our names tattooed on each other and then ride off into the sunset.”

Billy shot me a glare before reaching for his cigarettes. “I am serious.” He was irritated, but so was I… This leveled the playing field, I guess.

“What if I was too?” I shot him another look. “You don’t know me after all, I could be the type of girl who does that,"

“Gene,” He warned.

“Fine. Relax, Billy,” I faced him. “We really are just friends. It's nice to have someone to talk to,”

“What about Jonathan? What happened to him?” Billy pressed. 

I shrugged as Billy lit a cigarette. “He tends to stick by himself at school… plus, I am not going to make him sit there with Steve and Nancy.” I then paused. “How do you know about Jonathan?"

Billy’s jaw tightened, and he gripped the wheel. “He came to our house, or do you forget that?”

“Oh right,” I relaxed. "If you like Jonathan, why did you offer to take me to the party?"

"I got my reasons," Billy hissed. "That is all I am saying,"

"One day, I'm going to ask a question, and you will just give me a straight answer," I rolled my eyes, earning a smirk from Billy. 

"I do answer questions, just not all of them," He shrugged. "Ask me another,"

"Fine," I folded my arms and turned to the window, “Will you at least tell me where we are going?” 

“Right… do you really just get into a random guys care not knowing where he is going? What if I tried something?” Billy gave me a disapproving stare,

“First of all,… you aren’t random, I think I can trust you just a little,” I smiled to myself, as much as I got angry with him, I still loved the little boy on the beach. “And secondly, you hate me. You are the last person who would try something on,”

Billy was quiet for a long moment. I looked over at him to see his handsome features distorted with an unknown expression. What was he thinking about? Whatever it was, Billy pushed it away after a moment. “You keep insisting this place isn’t horrible. Take me to somewhere fun.” He stated.

I looked at Billy for a moment and began to smile.

“Stop that, or I will turn around.” He said flatly.

“Okay… I know just the place,” I contained my happiness to the rhythmic tapping of my fingers. “Keep going straight,”

The quarry wasn’t far. And the entrance was off the beaten path. “You can park anywhere.”

“Where did you bring me Curls?”

“The Quarry” I got out of the car and left my jacket in the car. “BestLet'sce in the town, if you ask me,”

I kept my back to Billy while I picked up rocks on the bank. I wondered if he remembered that day where I beat him at rock skipping, probably not. “Whether its to be alone… to smoke, drink. This is where I go,”

“Anyone else come here?” Billy called.

“For a while, everyone did.” I turned back to him. My stomach did a flip when I saw him smiling at me. He was walking closer to and was slow and deliberate. “Then,” I stammered. “A boy… went missing. Everyone thought he drowned here.” I took a step closer to him without thinking. “All the kids thought the quarry was spooky after that.”

“Even though he came back?”

I sighed. “God, you have been here a day, and someone already told you?” I pushed my hair back. “Its nothing against you… I just wish people would stop talking about it.”

“Isn't that when… you got in an accident or something.”

I nodded, I wasn't expecting him to know about the accident, but I wanted to tell him. “Yeah… they found him the same night I was flung from my bike and … slammed into a jagged rock,”

This wasn’t my lie, but the government's. In fact, they had a list of answers I memorized. 

“Who … who was driving?”

“No one… it was my fault, the rain was bad. I didn’t care. Ricky and I got into a fight,"

"Who found you?" Billy murmured. "Ricky?"

This was the first time Billy used his name, something about that was worrisome. 

"Uh, no..." I laughed. "He knew better than to go after me... Steve found me actually," 

He didn’t say anything, but I turned my face back to the quarry. “This view though… I know people are spooked, but it's worth it.”

“It's Beautiful,” Billy said as his hand lightly pressed on the small of my back. I took a shallow breath before I turned to him, leaning into the touch. Billy was looking right at me, for a moment we just stared at each other. His eyes then shifted to the water. “It's quiet too… no waves.”

I nodded. “You noticed too? Yeah, there is no tide here… but have to admit California didn’t have this last time I was there.”

Billy pulled his hand away and took a step from me. “You think one not so shitty Quarry makes up for California?”

I bit my cheek and took a step back as well. “I didn’t say that-"

"But, you were planning for this to win me over, right?" Billy stepped away from me. "That I would suddenly love Indiana?"

"Maybe I just wanted you to stop looking for another reason to hate being here. But what was I thinking? you always are looking for a reason to hate it here,"

"Is that right? Well, Hawkins has a lot of reasons," Billy stepped forward. "I knew this was a stupid idea,"

I rolled my eyes to conceal the damage his comment made to my ego. "Then why did you even ask me to show you around? Especially considering how much you hate me," I shot back, "whatever. Let's just go.” I stomped to the car and slammed the door shut. From the front seat, it looked like Billy was pissed too. I heard him swear as he looked out to the water. What happened? Things… they were perfect, in the brief moment I found myself totally comfortable with Billy, and now we were fighting. He turned back to me, and we locked eyes, and I stopped breathing for a moment. Billy could hook me so quickly, the determined frown that made me want to melt. He began to walk to the car. The closer Billy got, the more I realized he was walking to my side of the vehicle.

The door swung over, and he leaned against it. “Time to get out of the car Gene,”

“Why?”

“There is a path you wanted to show me, right?”

I looked over at him. “How do you know that?”

He paused. “I have eyes, Curls.” Neither of us moved. “Look… I miss California… it wasn’t 6 years ago for me, it was a month.”

I looked up at Billy to see his face was softer, “So… if I snap about it… that’s why.” He paused. "It's not about you... I promise,"

I had a feeling that was the closest I would get to an apology I was going to get. “Now, are you going to show me this path, or pout in the car.” He teased. I could tell he was trying to make me smile.

I nodded and smirked. I could see Billy's eyes light up when I did. “You don’t have to go down it if you don’t want to.”

“Now or never Curls” He held a hand up too me.

I smiled a little at him and took his hand. It was calloused but also warm. My hand buzzed as Billy squeezed it gently. When I was out of the car, he pulled away gradually but deliberately tracing my fingers to the tips.

**

“So you only have one shake place,” Billy said. “I thought Carol was joking.”

Carol. I pushed away the annoyance I felt in my stomach when he said her name. “No, not this time,” I answered as I sipped on my shake. We sat in the diner.

“At least they know how to make a burger,” He said.

“Billy,” I gasped.

“What?”

“You said something positive.” I tossed a fry into my mouth and smirked. "Maybe I should get you an 'I HEART HAWKINS' t-shirt,"

“Shut up, Gene.” He pulled his wallet out. I knew this time he wasn’t irate, just grumpy. “Anyone can do a burger.”

I reached for my bag, but Billy kicked it over. “Don’t even try it Curls,”

“It's really fine-“

“Don’t. Try. It.” Billy said, this time slowly. I sighed and folded my arms, admitting defeat. “There we go,” He grinned.

“Don’t push it, Mullet,”

Billy continued to grin as he got out of the booth to pick up my bag. “Let's get you home,” he said.

The ride from the diner to my house was fun. I felt like I was talking to my old friend. The person I wrote letters to.

“Well…” I smiled back at him as I got to my door. “I had… a lot of fun tonight Billy,”

He looked at me for a moment and gave me a tight smile. “I did too, curls. I will see you tomorrow,”

“Okay,” I grinned.

I went upstairs and ran to bed. I began to jump around in my room. Things were finally coming back together.

The next morning I was excited. I threw on a sweater and a pair of jeans. I let my hair down and put on a lipstick. Simple, but I loved it.

Jon drove me to school today. It gave us time to talk.

"So," I shot Jonathan a sly look, "Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"No," Jonathan said. "Someone has to watch-" Jonathan closed his mouth and looked in the rearview, Will was drawing. "You know,"

"I don't," I shrugged. "Jonathan, you have to at least try to move on," I said.

"Like you?"

"What does that mean?"

"Just you said you would be moving on from Billy," Jonathan shrugged. "And who is taking you to Tina's party,"

"Okay, fair," I rolled my eyes. "But I have had a week, you have had a year,"

Jonathan shifted. "You deserve to at least experience Highschool Jonathan,"

Jonathan nodded but kept his eyes on the road. "I will think about it, is that good enough for you?"

"For now,"

The rest of the ride to school was light, I was too excited to dive into anything. Once in class, I was practically bouncing on my seat when Billy finally arrived. “Hey,” I said.

“Hey, Curls,” His tone was cold.

“Did you… do the homework” I struggled to say something.

“Yup,” He said as he held up a folded piece of paper. “Wanna know if I wipe after I take a crap too?”

I swallowed. “Sorry.” I sat back in

“Sorry,” And there was my gentle friend again. “Rough morning.”

“Your dad?”

Before he could answer, the bell rang. I couldn’t help but feel worried about him the whole morning. Even in the bathroom with Nancy.

“Has he spoken to you yet?” Nancy asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

I shook my head. “But we don’t have any classes… so.”

The door opened, and Carol stepped in. Time to leave, I guess.

“Hey Sha- Gene,” Carol stopped herself from using my nickname. I guess Billy’s word had become law overnight. “Just the girl I wanted to see.”

Oh, please tell me she isn’t going to be sweet now. “What’s going on?”

“You know I thought you and Billy were a thing.”

“Oh… no,” I scoffed. “He … no” Billy had only been here a short while, I wasn't going to assume we were something. 

Her smile twisted, I had a feeling I stepped into her trap. “I figured. But I asked Billy, you know I get curious. And when he explained it all, everything made sense.” She turned to the mirror.

“Wha…What did he say” I didn’t know why I asked, I knew she was waiting for that.

“Oh, he told me about his father's stupid rule,” She said, making sure not to look me in the eye. “You know how he can only go to this party if you go with him. It's so funny that his father thinks that means he will actually stay with you for more than a few seconds.”

I opened my mouth and closed it. “Oh,” Carol presented me with an innocent smile. “Did he not tell you? … you didn’t like him, did you?”

Everything made sense. How Billy asked me about parties that one night, and how he took me around town yesterday. I thought we were reconnecting, but this? I was so stupid. But I was going to be damned if I let anyone see that.

“Why would I even care?” I responded with either the best poker face I ever had in my life or the worst. “I told Billy he could just say he brought me, but I guess he is too scared to do that.” I stomped passed her with Nancy at my heels.

“Genie.” She whispered. “Genie, where are you going?”

“To tell that fucker he can stick it,” I snarled. I was not going to play the fool. Billy could go stick it where the sun don’t shine for all I cared. When I found Billy, I saw him with some girl. It was fitting. Fucking fitting. As I approached, Billy's attention focused on me. He must have known I was out for blood because he sent her away with little thought.

“What's with the glare, Curls.” He teased. I would have been impressed with how calm he seemed, the asshat probably thought I was an oblivious idiot. Just the thought made me angrier.

“Fuck you, Billy,” I put my hands on my hips and took one last look at his dumbstruck face. “Don’t even think of coming to get me for the party tonight.”

I turned on my heel. Don’t cry, Don’t, Cry. Please Don’t cry. “Hey, HEY,” Billy grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. “What the hell has gotten into you?” He searched my face, seeming desperate for an answer. This only fueled my anger, like he cared. 

“Did you tell Carol the only reason you said you would take me to the party was so your dad would give you permission?” I asked.

Bill froze. “Gene-“

“Pretty simple question Billy.” I shrugged. “Yes or no?”

Billy continued to stare in silence, but I didn’t need to hear and answer. “Fuck you.” I spat. “You can tell your dad whatever, just leave me alone.” I tried to push away, but he held me tighter.

I saw a wild look rush in his eyes. There was so much emotion, but I couldn’t read any of it. “I will be at your place at 7. Be there,” He growled.

“Fuck. You.”

“Gene.” He said. “Just fucking be there, and I tell you what actually happened” He let me go and stomped off.

“Gene,” Nancy came up to me and touched my shoulder.

“He didn’t hurt me,” I said. “He didn’t try…”

“Are you going to meet him tonight?”

“NO,” I said. “I will come to yours, and we can drive to the party together.”

“Hey…” Steve appeared. “I heard Billy was yelling at you?” He was revved up. Perfect. My cousin was not going to make this situation better.

“It's fine. Nothing new,” I said bluntly.

“Did you figure out what you were going as…”

I nodded. "Though… can you iron my hair?"

“Sure, but why… you hate it.”

“My curls… I don’t want to think about them… Its Halloween. Its time to be someone else.” I turned to them both and smile. “And I am going to be just that,”

I flashed a wicked smile as I grabbed my things. “See you guys after school,” I headed to class. As I walked up the steps, I realized that it was my Free. I had my free with Billy.

I turned on my heel and walked out. I could skip twice in a row.

What I couldn’t do is deal with Billy.


	6. A little Party Never Killed Nobody

“Are you sure this is the best way to do things?” Nancy asked as she watched me pack.

“Yeah, I would just tell Tony if I were you,” Steve chimed in. I could tell he also wanted a piece of the action. "Billy would be begging for mercy after five minutes,"

"As much as I would like to," I muttered, trying not to flinch at the idea of Tony and my other brothers hurting Billy. Why did I still need to defend him? Even in my mind? "I would rather just run away from my problems thank you," 

"Because that is going to end well," Nancy muttered. 

I shot her a look. That was a bit hypocritical coming from Nancy, but true none the less.

“Trust me, Billy doesn't care enough,” I said as I grabbed stage makeup and headed to the door. “Now lets bolt before he decides to come three hours early.”

“Okay…” They both raised an eyebrow at me, but quite frankly, it was tiresome that I had to justify myself.

When we got to Steve’s house, Nancy locked me in the guest room. “Get changed.” She grinned. I could tell she was trying to make me feel better, despite disagreeing with my methods. I could also tell she was trying hard to push her own emotions back.

I grinned as and reached for a pair of black mesh leggings and a crimson unitard. The neckline was plunging with off the shoulder sleeves; I paired them with velvet heels and a black belt. Once I finished my hair, I added the horns and mask. “What do you think?” 

Nancy shot me a pained expression, her eyes flicking to my shoulder. “Gene… I don’t want to be rude… but if you wear that he… he will still be able to tell who you are…”

“What” I fake gasped. “you mean my one in a lifetime, alien bitemark makes me easy to spot?” I turned to her and grinned. “Who would have thought?”

“Okay, smarty,” She said. “What do you plan to do.”

“Hand me the makeup bag,”

I could only do this kind of look once in a while, and honestly, I wasn’t as shy about it anymore. However, I would not let Billy Hargrove find me tonight. I patted my stage makeup on my shoulder, and soon the scar was completely erased from my skin.

“Wow…” Nancy looked at me. “This might… actually work.” She opened the door and called for Steve.

“Whoa. Cuz” He sputtered a breath. “I am not even sure it's you,”

I was about to say something, but the harsh tone of the phone cut me off. Steve walked forward and grabbed it. “Hello?” there was a pause, and he looked at me. “Aunt Tess…”

My eyes widened, and I looked at the clock. It was seven. Did Billy really come for me? Panicked, I grabbed the picture of Tony and his Fiancé from the desk.

“No… Gene isn’t here. Why?” There was a pause as I showed him the photo; he got the message. “He is.” Steve's head snapped up to me. I gave him a look, and he mouthed something. Billy. “Oh… I am sure she told him, Aunt Tess. Genie is with Denise,” Another pause. “Yeah, she wasn’t feeling great, so she thought t be a good idea to help Denise with wedding stuff.” Denise and I had a standing agreement that we would cover for each other, so I didn’t mind the lie. I wouldn’t mind telling my mom where I was, but I knew Billy was near. “Yeah yeah, you have a good night too, Aunt Tess.”

He hung up and looked at me. “Teamwork, baby.”

“Equals Dreamwork,” I said as I double high fived him.

“Alright, let's get you guys ready.”

“Yeah, let's get ready.” Nancy agreed.

When we got to the part, things were in full swing. I waved Them off before I went into the crowd. It was long before Jonathan found me.

“If Steve hadn’t told me you were here, I wouldn’t have recognized you,” He grinned. "You look great,"

I lazily put my arms around his neck and smiled. “Yeah, I wanted to enjoy myself without someone driving me crazy.”

Just as the dance continued, Jonathan kept his distance. And my eyes danced across the room. Looking for him, Billy.

That’s when the chanting started. Billy's name became louder than the music I pressed against the wall next to the door as he led into the house. My mouth was dry as I saw his tanned wet body. The alcohol was getting to me faster than I realized. I felt a little dominant, knowing I was able to watch him while he was unaware for once. He started to head in the crowd until his eyes fell on a couple across the room. I followed his gaze to see Steve Glaring back at Billy. It did not take a genius to know that this meant trouble. I began to step through the crowd so I could get a full view of Steve. By the time I got there, Billy and him were eye to eye.

"Is she with you?" I heard Billy say.

"No," Steve growled. "You made sure she wouldn't show up tonight,"

Billy was quiet, "Is she with Byers?" 

"Take a look to your left," Steve got into Billy's face. "He is here,"

"She isn't at her brother's, where is she?"

"Ricky might know," Steve smiled. "They have been hanging out for a while,"

Billy did not like the joke. "I already found Ricky, He hasn't seen her" 

Steve looked over to me for a second, then stared back. I knew he was telling me to leave, but I wasn’t going to.

"Then, why are you worried?" Steve shot back. "It's not like you actually care,"

Billy walked forward with dangerous intentions. I watched enough. 

"BILLY," I called. 

His back straightened in surprise, and Billy turned towards my voice.

I knew Billy recognized me because, for a moment, he froze. Our eyes were locked, and my knees were weak. He knew who he was staring at, and he took me in. His eyes softened as he stared at me, and there was a peace about us. Yet I knew that would change, so I had to get out of his line of sight. I took a step that only seemed to snap Billy back into reality. His face shifted to flat out angry scowl.

“Genie,” He said as Billy strode towards me. “You better get over here.”

“No,” I folded my arms and took a step back, making sure not to show any weakness. “I am going to go get another drink. And you can leave me alone,” I turned away to only have Billy catch my hand.

“If you do not come with me, I will carry you,” He said.

“Do it,” I responded, stepping up to challenge him. “I scream in your ear until its bleeding.”

He threw his cigarette down. “You forget,” He said as he bent down. “We are in a party… Everyone is going to know I am not attacking you.”

“Billy,” I gasped as he carried me out of the party. He stormed out of the house. My face was so close to his, while my body was pressed against his bare chest. I saw Steve follow us out but waved him off. Might as well get this over with now. 

Billy took me to a tree and put me down. I was glaring at him until I realized he would frown back. Billy's blue eyes had a power of me that I did not want to give him right now. “Where were you tonight” He slid a thumb under my chin. Forcing me to stare at him.

“At a friend,” I folded my arms and glared at him. “Honestly, I was doing you a favor.”

“You weren’t.” He hissed. I leaned against the back of the tree. “I was worried. I thought you walked here.”

"Bullshit,"

"Bullshit?"

"Yeah, Bullshit," I emphasized. "You were just looking for a cover, did your dad need to see me as proof of life?"

"You are so dramatic," Billy exasperated. 

"Maybe, but at least people know where I stand," I muttered. 

Billy rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. “Now I am going to go enjoy the part-“

Billy tightened his hold under my chin. It didn’t hurt, but it was evident he wasn’t letting me go. “We aren’t done talking.”

“What else is there to talk about?”

“Carol,” Billy stated. “Look… she caught me this morning, she saw us at the diner.” He began. “She said there was a rumor you and I were dating and how that couldn’t be true because you told her you hated me.”

I looked at him with disinterest. But the guilt was still in my stomach. “So what you feel I wouldn’t hate you after everything you did?”

“I thought it was getting better.” Billy's eyes softened with an almost hurt expression.

“Well,” I sighed. “If you must know, I said that after you were an ass at the restaurant,” I paused. “I didn’t think that now… well… I didn’t”

“Do you really hate me?”

I bit my cheek. “I shouldn’t have said it… but I did and … whatever” I was getting angry. “What does it even matter if I hate you? Billy, you spend most of your time acting like I don't exist. Why care?"

Billy was done with the conversation at my question, and turned to walk away, but I grabbed his hand to stop Billy. He froze, keeping his back to me. “Answer me for once,” I said.

“Billy!” Someone yelled from inside the house. “Come over here, we got someone who wants to play beer pong,”

He sighed. “We shouldn’t be talking about this here,”

I rolled my eyes. “Sure, fine. Enjoy your beer pong,”

I went to pull my hand from his, but he held it tight. “Do not go home without me.” Billy plead. “I mean it, we will talk then. I promise,” He squeezed my hand and let me go.

I walked to the punch bowl and grabbed a cup while Steve and Nancy fought. Every nerve in me was on fire, I needed to relax, so I went back to the dance floor and let the music take me.

I found myself in the middle of the party when Ricky handed me another drink.

“So… you Horny?” Ricky breathed.

“Slow down, buddy,” I rolled my eyes. “Remember”

“Hey, if I can’t make that joke, what the fuck are we doing,” he joked.

I laughed as I drank some more. I let myself go to the music, even Ricky faded into the background.

I felt someone pull my hand when I looked up and smiled too see Billy. As he pulled me closer, I followed happily. Until I realized we were outside again.

“Hey,” I slurred. “I was having fun.”

“I could see that,” Billy said softly. “You need some water,” Billy held a glass in front of me.

I said nothing but raised an eyebrow. 

“Come on, Curls,” His voice was low. “This is my white flag,”

I smirked and reached for the drink, laking a long sip, and the wind scraped across my skin. My body was hot; I knew what I needed.

“Okay,” I said as I handed him back the glass and hiccupped. “I am going home…” 

He nodded. “I figured… wait here, and I’ll bring my car around.”

"No, thanks," I rolled my eyes. "As fun as our game of emotional whiplash is, I don't need it tonight,"

"How the hell do you plan on getting home then?" Billy replied.

“I put one foot in front of the other.” I raised my hands in the a, or as I stumbled down the street, only to have Billy catch my waist.

“Gene,” He retorted. “come to my car, seriously.”

“No,” I scoffed. “One glass of water does not make us best friends," 

"Curls, it is dark outside, you are drunk as hell and in heels." Tension furrowed in Billy's brow. "No way you can walk home like this,"

"Still not your problem," I hummed.

“Gene. I will pick you up,” He growled. 

“And, I will just scream.” I raised my voice, "Party cheat only works if we are in a party asshole,"

“Well, then I will just follow you home in my car.” He yelled. “That screaming thing only works once!”

“WELL I'LL JUST RUN THROUGH THE WOODS” I screamed “Good Fucking luck chasing me in your Camaro.”

“FUCK” He screamed, shaking his hands in frustration. “What is your PROBLEM?”

“YOU BILLY HARGROVE,” I screamed back before I turned on my heel, marching passed him.

As I walked, I heard boots stomping behind me. I turned to see Billy following me from a few yards behind. “Go away.”

“No.” He said. “I am walking you home. You can curse at me the whole time, but you aren’t going home alone.”

“You are so fucking irritating, you know that,” I said as I stomped down the road.

“Probably only half as annoying as you,”

I let out a huff of air and folded my arms. Stupid, stupid, this was so stupid. 

"You can't stay angry at me forever,"

"Watch me," I said as I stomped away. 

"Come on you know I always get you to come around Curls, you know that,"

"We will see," I replied. 

"Hey Gene," Billy walked up to me, "I promise, I didn't mean it,"

"I doubt that," 

"Why would my father care if I went to a party?" He called. 

I stopped and looked at him, that made sense. Neil wouldn't care, I knew him well enough. "Then why say it,"

He was quiet, "I... I don't know," Billy then stepped closer, "If I knew she was going to just... walk up to you, I would have kept my mouth shut," 

I nodded, but still didn't say anything. "I am sorry," Billy whispered. 

I cocked an eyebrow, "You're sorry?"

He nodded, I knew Billy would not repeat himself, but he still said it. I stepped forward and searched his face. Billy meant it, "you are... sorry,"

"I just said that," 

I nodded and smiled. "Okay,"

"Okay?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, did I stutter," 

Before he could reply, I turned on my heal and began to run down the street. He followed all the way to my bridge. At first, he seemed worried, but once he saw me go to the railing, he seemed to calm down. 

I turned back and smiled, Billy was watching me with a lazy grin. "God I haven't seen you so smug since that time you taught yourself to skip rocks," 

Billy and I realized his mistake at the same time. He froze while I turned to him with the biggest grin.

“Holy shit,” I gripped the railing while and heels teetered on edge. “You remember. You remember me,"

Billy gave me a look, it was clear he made a mistake. “You need to step away from the ledge.”

“You said you didn’t,” I was grinning.

“I remember some stuff.” He said. “I also remember Wiley Coyote, and you don’t see him riding into the sunset with me.”

“You didn’t lie about Wiley Coyote.” I bounced with caused Billy to flinch. “What else do you remember?”

“Gene, seriously get off the ledge.”

I grinned. “Oh poor choice of words,” I pushed myself from the ledge. The fall was fast, and the water was cold. I forced myself to the surface to see a very panicked Billy looking at me.

“Are you crazy?” He yelled. “Its dark out and your drunk, what if you jumped at the wrong spot.”

“Oh, pshhhh,” I said as I continued to tread water. “Do you know how many times I have done this? I am fine.”

Billy rested his head against the railing in exhaustion. “Wait there,” He said before he crossed the bridge. I heard his movements as he came closer and closer to the water.

He took his jacket off and began to roll up his pant legs. “Come over, I’ll pick you up so you won't cut your legs.”

“You don’t have to do this,” I said as I swam to him. The water rippled down my body and back into the rimakingAs I stepped forward, Billy's eyes traveled all over my body. I pushed my hair back and wiped the mascara from under my eyes. “I know you would rather be doing keg stands and have-“

He smiled slightly and then looked to me. “Do you really think of me like that… do you really hate me?”

I rolled my eyes. “You give me every reason too,”

“But do you,” he pressed.

“Of course not,” I whispered. “Billy- I could never hate you… but I wish I could,”

“Why…” Billy searched my face.

“You can be so mean… and then so nice. Sometimes I wish I could hate you just as much as you hate me. That way, we are on a level playing field.” I sighed. “What am I saying… I really am drunk-

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms. “Do you really believe that?” Bill murmured. He cupped my jaw with on hand, keeping his thumb on my neck. “Do you really think I hate you?”

I looked at him, a breath caught in my throat. “I,” I began as my hand ran up his chest. “I don’t know anymore… I used to...”

He took a breath and cupped my face. “Listen to me, Gene, because I am only going to say this once. No matter what anyone says, no matter what, I even say… I will never hate you.”

My mouth was dry. I couldn’t form the words to express what I was feeling, mainly because I didn’t know what I was feeling. “I believe you,” Was all I could say.

He smiled and then looked at my shoulders. “Jesus” Was the scar that ugly? “You are freezing. Here” He moved away from me and grabbed his jacket. I took in his scent and smiled. “Feeling better now?”

To be honest, the alcohol made it, so I didn’t feel cold at all. “I think I need a little more” I didn’t know what I wanted until I did it. I wrapped my arms around Billy's bareback, nestling myself in his warm chest.

Billy held me so tightly that I was entirely engulfed in his body. All I could feel was his warmth, I could only smell him, and I could only hear his breath and heartbeat.

“Gene,” He whispered. “I-“

I looked up at Billy, he was at a loss for words, but he looked at me with such a sadness. I reached up and cupped his face. “What's wrong…”

“Nothing” He pulled me again. “Let's stay here for a little more…”

I relaxed into his arms, but it wouldn’t last. That’s when I felt it. Cold quaking fear. Just like the night before. Billy could feel me change, and he pushed away. “What's wrong?”

I swallowed and looked around. “I thought I heard something…” I needed to leave the woods, I needed to get out of here. Something was here, something.

“Hey,” He took my hand began to lead me up the bath back to the road. “Come on, Curls… I think you need to go home.”

I nodded and began to walk up the path. I heard the trees shift, but nothing would justify the fear that wanted me to run as fast as I could. “Billy,” I said as I grabbed his hand. “My house… it 30 minutes away if we walk… can we take the car.”

He gave me a stare. “Why not just go through the woods.”

“I…” I looked at him. “Please.”

Billy nodded before sweeping me up in his arms and carrying me off the bank. “What are you so scared of suddenly?”

I opened my mouth and closed it. Only one thing made me this scared.

It was dead.

“I smoked a bit.” I lied.

“I hope you didn’t smoke Tommy’s shit” He swore as he set me down. Billy's hands lingered on my waist one more time before leaving me. “Come on, I will get you to the car.”

I reached for his hand, and he took it firmly. My fear began to drift, and by the time we got to the car, it was gone.

“let's get you home.”

“Yes… please,” I kept shooting him looks the whole drive home. He would smile at me and brush my leg from time to time. I wanted more.

When we finally pulled up to my house, I stood at my doorstep with a grin.

“Well… not how I thought things would end,” I said with a smile. “But, I am glad they did end this way.”

“Me too… I didn’t like you mad at me,” Billy said.

I took a step closer. “So… I will see you tomorrow?”

He caressed my cheek. “Count on it Curls,"

I closed the door and found that I was still wearing his jacket.

It made me feel safe.


	7. Hungover Thursday

When I looked in the mirror the next morning, I saw a zombie staring back at me. But a happy Zombie none the less. I threw on a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Not sure what to do with my hair other than dutch braids.

“Gene…” My mother called from downstairs. “Your ride is here.”

I didn’t think that Steve was going to get me today, but I was grateful that my stomach was queazy. As I headed downstairs, I took one last look at the jacket sitting on the foot of my bed. Billy’s leather jacket, he would want it back. My fingers glided over the leather, and I smirked. He could want his jacket returned all he wanted. But it was mine now. 

“Hey, where are the curls?” I froze when I heard Billy’s voice. I looked through the doorway to see him standing with his usual playful smile.

“What are you doing here?” I smiled as I stepped forward. 

He shrugged. “I figured you could use a ride.” He reached forward and touched the ends of my braid. “Nice jacket,” 

I smiled and looked to the ground for a moment. “Thanks, Mullet” I pushed passed him and headed to the car. I could see max sitting in the back. “Uh… Max, do you want the front?

“She is fine,” Billy said as he opened the door for me. I smiled slightly and got into the car.

“So,” I turned to her and smiled. “How was Halloween for you?”

“Fine,” I was surprised at the tone Max used. We usually had a good relationship, but for some reason, she was trying to keep quiet today. “I will tell you more later.” Max’s eyes flicked to Billy as he crossed over to his side of the car.

“Max… is he-“

“Is who what?” Billy said as he opened the door.

“Are you going to park in the back lot or the front?” I struggled to find something to say.

“I don’t know why?” He looked at me like I asked the dumbest question in the world. In his defense, I did. However, I had to keep the lie up.

“Uh… I was going to check out Ricky’s new paint job on his bike. he usually parks in the back.”

“Aren’t you not allowed near his bike.”

“Correction,” I said. “I am not allowed to ride Ricky’s bike.” Billy didn’t smile at my correction. “So front or back?”

Billy gave me a stern look. “I will be parking in the front lot.”

I rolled my eyes. “What is your problem with Ricky?”

“Not going to get into it curls.” He said.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. I turned to him and smiled. “Thanks … for coming to get me.” He didn’t say anything, so I continued to talk. “I was actually feeling pretty sick this morning. So it’s nice that I don’t have to bike.”

“Do you still feel sick?” He suddenly asked. I turned, and he was giving me a hard look. My eyes drifted to his sharp jaw for a moment as I pondered a response. He threw his cigarette out the window and left them open. The fresh air was much appreciated, and I know he did it for me.

“Not right now, no,” I said. I couldn’t help but admire Billy.

“Good.” He said, I could see the relief in his eyes. “I don’t want you vomiting in my car.”

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I like to think I knew Billy just a bit better after last night. I knew when to take him seriously, at least.

When we got to the school, Billy parked in the front lot as far away from the back lot as possible. I shot him a look, but Billy just shrugged in response. “You should probably head to class anyway.”

“Where are you going?”

“Don’t worry about it,” He said, leaving Max and me by the car.

“So…” I turned to her as we walked to the school. “How was it?”

“Great,” She grinned. “I got to hang out with these dorks, we got a lot of candy.”

“Ooo,” I smiled. We talked for a little more before I waved goodbye and headed to class.

My stomach began to get more sickening. I doubt I looked good. When I sat down, I let my head slump to the desk. The cold was soothing on my forehead.

“Jesus Curls.” I heard Billy say. “You should just go home.”

“No, I will be fine,” I muttered. I heard Billy slump down in his seat. “This is not my first hangover. Plus, I can’t go home; I’m bombing my science class.”

“Well, drink up then.” He said.

“Drink what?” I turned to face Billy, only to see two juice boxes sitting in front of me. I reached for one and then looked up at him and smiled. “Thanks”

“Whatever… if you don't finish both during this class, I’m pouring the rest on a freshman.”

“Seriously?” I smiled as I began to sip. The juice was good. It cooled my stomach down. The rest of the day, juice boxes would suddenly appear on my desk.

I was so touched by his small gestures that I ignored Nancy as she pulled me down the hall.

“I mean, there has to be a reason.” She said as she stomped beside me. Something had her wound up. I wasn’t sure what.

“For…” I asked, finally snapping back into reality.

“Steve,” She gave me a look. “You weren’t listening…”

“I am sorry… I am so hungover.”

“He didn’t pick me up today, but he is here. He hasn’t even said anything to me today.”

“Oh…” I sipped my juice box “Wait, why am I going with you?” I stopped in the hall for a moment.

“Because he was supposed to pick you up too… remember?”

“Wow, I totally forgot.” I shrugged. “I think it’s a bad day for us all.”

“Yeah…” Her voice was tight. “He is so irresponsible,” I agreed with her a little with that, but it seemed that Nancy was freaking out for no reason. I knew when someone was looking for a fight.

“Nancy,” I stopped and turned to her. “I love you, and I love Steve, but I can see the signs.”

“The signs?”

“Yeah… you are not happy, and honestly, Steve deserves better than being committed to someone who isn’t committed to him. You also deserve better than being in a relationship that doesn’t make you happy.”

For a moment, Nancy looked at me with an expression I saw on my pet goldfish when I was ten, gobsmacked. “You… that is not even true,” she snapped as she began to march forward. “Are you coming or not?”

I held up my hands before following her, I knew I hit my mark. Nancy wouldn’t listen to me now, I knew that. But hopefully, she would ponder it later.

When we entered the gym, everyone was rowdy and yelling. It didn’t take me long before I saw Billy breaking from the crowd and make a perfect shot. I also saw my cousin pushing himself from the ground. I felt for him.

Billy stuck his tongue out at Steve. I couldn't help but bite my lip at the sight of him sweaty and shirtless. The sweat highlighted the dips and curves of the muscle on his body. He made my mouth dry and wet all at the same time. When Billy saw me, he gave a sly wink then returned to the game, leaving me warm and fuzzy. He must have realized I was gawking because when I finally looked back to meet eyes with him, he was practically oozing with confidence.

Heat rose to my face, and I turned away from him and focused on Steve. My cousin walked over to us, but he didn’t look happy. He acknowledged me first with a raised eyebrow. “Where were you today?”

“What do you mean?”

“I went to grab you-“

“Oh, are you kidding me?” Nancy interjected. “Steve we need to talk,”

I gave him a look and shrugged. “I think I should wait here…”

“Yeah.” Steve did not look entertained. Something was wrong, something just out of my understanding. “Bridge tonight?” He seemed desperate.

“Always,”

They left me standing awkwardly in the gym alone. Not sure what else to do, I sat on the bleachers. Billy would look over at me right before he performed a trick. I smiled as I watched him. This was finally becoming what I wanted when I heard he was moving here. I don’t know what happened last night that change us, but I am glad it did.

“Gene,” I snapped out of focus to see Ricky, also shirtless, in front of me. “What are you doing here?"

“Oh,” I smiled, blinking a bit in surprise. “Nancy and Steve are fighting, so I guess I am waiting for… I don’t know who.”

Ricky grimaced and sat next to me. I didn’t need to look over at Billy to know he was perfectly aware. I scooted away from Ricky and then scolded myself. Ricky was my friend, Billy didn’t get to say otherwise.

“Steve told me they broke up last night,” He panted.

“What” I turned to him with wide eyes. “You are lying.”

“Swear to god.” He leaned forward and sighed.

“But Nancy still thinks they are together.”

“Probably because she was so wasted last night,” Ricky replied as he turned to me. “Last I saw of them, Steve was running out of the party.

“Who took her home?” I shifted towards him.

“Jonathan.” He said bitterly. Ricky had his flaws, but he was one of the most loyal people you could ever meet, which made him hate Jonathan. When everything happened between Steve and Nancy last year, he tried going after Jonathan at the hospital.

“Fuck” I muttered. “How is he doing?”

“Bad. Steve loves her, Gene” He gave me a profound stare while placing a hand on my thigh. “You know what it's like to love someone and end things.”

I leaned back. Making a choice not to move Ricky's hand. “We have to … we have to do something. Do you think we could visit your cousin after school?”

“Ben? Yeah, but why?”

“Why do I ever want to see Ben.” I gave him a look.

“Oh, shit, you want to pick up?” Ricky raised his eyebrow.

“Yeah. Just a few joints. I have cash we can go after school-“

“I brought my bike, though,” Ricky said.

“Maybe I could ask… Billy, to drive me?”

“Drive you where Curls” I could hear the venom in his voice. I turned to Billy and tried to flash him my happiest smile.

“Well… I was wondering… if you were free after school. I was wondering if you could take me to meet Ricky's cousin…”

“Why the hell would I take you to some random guys house. Especially someone related to Rodney,” Billy asked as his eyes flicked to Ricky.

“I am right here, man.” Ricky spat.

“Exactly,” Billy’s voice was controlled. “You have been here while your team has been doing the heavy lifting,”

Ricky got up from his seat and stared at Billy. “I won’t be with you… but I will meet you there.” He said before running off.

It was silent for a moment before Billy refocused on me. I gave him a smile, which he did not return. “Talk. Now.”

“You heard about Nancy and Steve?” I stood up, hoping I could warm Billy up before asking for anything.

“Who are those people?” He said flatly. I knew he knew.

“My cousin, you know who he is, and my best friend who you also know. They broke up.” I could tell Billy wasn’t following me. “I want to cheer steve up; that’s where Ben - Ricky’s cousin comes in- has some shit I want to buy off him.”

“Ohhhhhh,” Billy raised his eyebrows and smiled. “Weed”

“Shut up,” I retorted. “But yes… if its too much trouble, I will just ride on Ricky’s bike with him.”

“I will drive you.” He said flatly. “I just need to drop the kid off.”

“Max, of course., I said and then smiled up at him and took another step closer. I was perfectly aware of how close I was to his body, and I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to be closer. “Thank you… If you want we can grab shakes after… as a thank you,”

Billy smiled. “Sure, Curls,” He then looked over to the door and then back to me. He put his thumb under my chin, stroking it for a moment. “I will be at your locker at the end of the day.” He pulled away and joined the group of boys again.

“Okay…” I smiled, “See you.”

I turned to see Steve marching towards me. “Hey… Ricky filled me in. Are you okay?”

“No… but I can’t think about it right now,” Steve said as his eyes flashed over my shoulder. “Are you and him going to be a thing?”

I looked back and shrugged. “Honestly no clue with that, it's only been a few days,”

“Be careful… please?” In some cases, Steve was pretty overprotective, but unless he has a reason, he did his best to trust me. 

I smiled and gave him a hug before leaving. “Ew, you are sweaty, but I love you. Bye,” I waved him off. The rest of the day was smooth, and when the bell rang, I ran to my locker.

He was already there waiting for me. When Billy saw me trot towards him, he rolled his eyes. “Jesus curls your snapback time is crazy,”

“I had a little help with my recovery,” I said as I threw my books into my bag.

“Whatever,” Billy said as hid scratched his eyebrow. “Let's go, I don’t want to waste to much time at this idiot's house.” He reached into my locker and pulled out my jacket, or rather, his jacket. "You know I am going to want this back at some point,"

I tried not to pout, "I can hand it over after the diner,"

Billy thought about it, "You can keep it for a little longer, just don't let Rodney touch it,"

"Here I was, about to sow his name on the tag," I teased. 

"Don't joke Curls, or I will take it off you,"

My lips parted for a moment, and Billy gave me a stare, "We don't need to resort to that, just yet,"

Billy smiled and then nodded towards the door. "Ready to go yet?"

“Yeah, can't keep Max waiting,” I said as I followed behind him.

"She can skate home if she is so damn impatient," Billy muttered. 

"She still has to teach me how to use that thing,"

Billy turned to me and rolled his eyes, "I think you should have given up that dream when you fell,"

"Isn't that 90% of skateboarding?" I said. 

"If 90% of an activity is scraping up your hands and falling on your ass, then why do it?" 

I pursed my lips. "Maybe I like the line it creates,"

"What line?" 

"The worry line that has been getting deeper and deeper since this conversation has started. I pointed to his forehead, and billy scowled at me. "Whatever, like I care,"

I scoffed, and that earned me a more depressing look. "I said I don't care,"

Before I could answer, we were outside, and Ricky was pulling his bike next to the Camaro. Ricky was waiting for us outside, sitting on his motorcycle.

“Ricky,” I exclaimed when is saw his bike. It was a deep red. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks…” He grinned. “Actually… I was thinking of you when I was picking it out,” Ricky blushed and then looked down at the bike. “I mean, I just kind of think of you when I think of the color red. Nothing weird.”

“Too bad, she will never ride it.” Billy snapped

“But she already has?” Ricky said as he leaned over his bike. The two boys locked eyes. Ricky was grinning ear to ear, but Billy looked like he was out for blood. I knew Ricky was about to do something that I was going to regret. “And she will probably ride it again.”

I missed something. I know I did because suddenly Billy was walking over to Ricky, and there was hell in his eyes.

“Billy,” I managed to catch him before he did anything. I put a hand on his stomach. I would focus on how touching him made my heart race, but I was focused on making sure he didn’t kill anyone. “Come on, he isn’t worth it.”

“That’s not very nice,” Ricky said sarcastically.

“Nor is what you just did.” I snapped. “Head out, I will see you at Ben's.”

Ricky presented me with a strange look but started up his bike. I turned back to Billy, and he was watching me. That's when I understood my hand was still on his stomach. I wanted to pull away, I knew I should have. But I didn’t. “Hey,” I soothed. “Are you okay?”

“You shouldn’t have gotten in between us, curls,” Billy said coldly, but there was still venom in his voice. “You could have stumbled into something bad.”

“You shouldn’t have tried to fight him,” I fired back. “Ricky is all talk.”

“I am aware of that, Gene,” He said as rested a hand on my hip. “Just… He shouldn’t talk about you like that.”

“He was saying that to get a rise out of you,” I said. “I don’t care what Ricky says, so he stopped trying to fuck with me. You got to do the same.”

“Or. I could beat the shit out of Rodney.”

“Billy,” I began to push away from him, but he caught my hand.

“Just promise… you will keep your guard up around him.” His blue eyes shot through mine. “Please Gene,”

I sucked in a breath as I stared at him. “Yeah, Billy… I promise,”

He smiled and brushed his finger under my chin one more time. I loved when he did this. It was one of those small gestures that meant everything. “Let's go then.”

“What about your sister?” I asked

“She is late, she knows the rules.”

“Billy,” I began, but he was already heading to the driver’s seat.

“And don’t call her, my sister. She isn’t”

I stopped for a moment, I then realized I missed out on something obvious. Billy hated his father, I knew that, but what did that mean for the two people living with them?

“Gene.” He pressed, “Are we going?”

“Yeah,” I got in to see him almost give a relieved sigh before he got into the car. I slipped in and closed the door behind me.


	8. Titles are nonsense

We were silent as we drove. The only time we spoke was when I gave Billy's directions while he stared onto the open road. "So, are you joining the basketball team?" I finally asked.

"What have you been smoking, Curls?" He said jokingly.

"You were so good today, though," I turned to face him, giving him a warm smile. "I bet you would kill it."

Billy gave me a cocky smirk. "I guess you were watching then."

I rolled my eyes. "We made eye contact so often that I am not going to answer that, mullet."

"I don't know, Gene." He teased. "You seemed a little preoccupied for a little bit." Billy kept his eyes on the road, but I had his attention. "Rodney had you focused on him for a while," 

"Careful Billy, someone is going to think you are jealous." I taunted.

"Whatever," I smiled as we continued to drive. "Who would be jealous over Rodney?"

I ignored that one, "Pull in here," I said as we pulled up to Ben's house. The garage was open, meaning so was business. "Wait here, I will be back."

"Hold on" He locked his door, forcing me to turn back to Billy. "no way you are going in there alone."

"Oh, it will be fine," I waved him off. "Ben is a friend."

"He is also a drug dealer." Billy shot back. "No way I would trust that guy,"

"The man is a hippie." I rolled my eyes. "His hair is longer than mine."

"And that means he won't try something,"

"Ricky will be there," That earned an eye roll and a scoff from Billy. "And you will be here, outside," I leaned closer and put a hand on his shoulder, "I will be okay,"

I could see the debate in his head, Billy didn't want me going in alone, but he didn't want to say no to me either. I tilted my head and scooted closer to him. "Nothing is going to happen, and even if they try, we both know I can scream,"

"Gene," Billy said sternly, not as entertained with my joke as I was. "If you aren't out in ten minutes, I am coming after you."

"I can work with that," I said as I turned back to the door. "Can you unlock the door now?"

The door clicked open, and I popped out. I turned back to Billy one last time. "I will see you in 9 minutes,"

"I'm starting the countdown now," Billy said before lighting another cigarette. I slammed the door closed and headed inside through the garage.

Ricky's bike was in the garage, and so was Ricky. Good, we had time to talk. "Ricky," I began. "Want to tell me what that was about at the school?"

"Look, I am sorry, he just pisses me off." Ricky had his tail between his legs. "I get that he likes you and shit, but Billy treats me like the crazy ex or something." He put his hands up. "Ben will be here soon."

I sighed; Ricky had a point. "I will talk to Billy... I will not tell you that you have to like him and be his best friend, but next time, keep me out of it. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough," He said right as the door opened.

"There she is," Ben came forward and hugged me. "Genie in the lamp."

I hated it when he called me that. "Hey Ben," I said as I pushed him away. "How have you been?"

"Oh great man... great," He nodded, looking back and forth between Ricky and I. "So you guys back together?"

"No," Ricky scoffed. "We are just friends."

"That means..." Ben looked at me. I hated this part. It was the main reason I didn't want Billy here. Regardless of how he felt about me, Billy would have a problem with Ben. "You are still single."

"And happy to be that way." I could see Ricky roll his eyes. Apparently, Steve and he thought the same when it came to Billy. "So how much for three joints,"

"Let's make it 5 dollars less than the usual and a hug," He said.  
I wasn't going to argue about those kinds of prices. I hugged Ben for a moment then handed him the money. "I have to jet... my ride is getting antsy."

"Is that what you call it?" Ricky said as Ben gave me a bag.

"Good seeing you... we should hang out sometime..." Ben said as he began to walk me to the door.

"Sure... I would be up for that," I smiled, knowing there was no way that was going to happen. I gave him a wave and walked up to Ricky. "Steve could use you tonight," I stated.

He gave me a stern look and then let out a breath. "Yeah... Let me walk you out," Ricky followed me out of the garage door. Billy was sitting outside of his car, waiting for me. When we locked gazes, the tension left his shoulders only to have it come back instantly at the sight of Ricky. "So," Ricky said. "See you tonight?"

"Yeah," He gave me a hug and headed back to his cousin. 

I turned back to Billy, who was as stiff as a statue, waiting for me. There was something specific about Ricky that made Billy so protective. I just didn't understand the reasoning.

"Hey," I smiled at him.

"Seven minutes," Billy said as he opened the door for me. "I was getting worried."

"Billy," I sighed as I got into the car. "You are like a mother hen,"

"Shut up, Curls" He rolled his eyes and closed the door. I smiled to myself as he walked over to the driver's side.

"So," I said as Billy got in. "Milkshakes?"

He took a pull from his cigarette and looked at me. "Don't you have plans with Rodney?"

I rolled my eyes, so that's where the attitude was coming from. "I am meeting with Ricky and Steve at our spot. And that won't be till late tonight." I leaned closer, "Meaning we still can get me a milkshake,"

"Good..." Billy smirked, and the tension left his shoulders. "Let's grab food. I'm starving."

"Me too... I didn't eat today because of my stomach." I winced at the sound of my stomach. I saw Billy cock and eyebrow then sneer.

"Curls," Billy sighed. "Why didn't you say something earlier?" He said as we drove into the diner. Billy wouldn't admit, but he worried too much about everything. It was fun to wind him up from time to time.

As we got out of the car, a group of kids graduated drinking beers outside. Even from far away, I knew they were going to be rowdy, to say the least. Billy turned to me and put an arm around my shoulder, keeping me close. 

When I looked up to him, Billy wouldn't meet my eye, but his fingers clutched my jacket, keeping me pinned to his chest. He only let me go when we were inside the diner. 

"So..." I said as I slid into a booth. "Same as before?"

"Sure," He said as the waitress came over.

"What can I get you two?" She smiled.

We gave our orders, and she walked off with a smile. For the rest of the dinner, Billy seemed to calm down a bit. He almost seemed to enjoy himself. It was hard to be reasonable under the gaze of his blue eyes. "Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah," I smiled as I slurped my milkshake. "All bright, shiny and new," 

When the waitress came back with the bill, I was determined to pay. I snatched it as quickly as I could and gave her the cash I had. "Curls," Billy frowned. "That's supposed to be mine."

"Well, too bad," I said back with a triumphant smile. "Because I just paid it,"

"You two make a cute couple." The waitress laughed to herself.

"We aren't," I didn't even have time to enjoy the thought before Billy shut her down. "Not in this lifetime."

I took a sigh. Of course, this was the case, Billy made it clear he wanted nothing to do with me in terms of a relationship. I needed to accept that.

But why did he do the things he did then? I stared Billy for a moment; this was the first time in the night that he wouldn't meet eyes with me. The waitress awkwardly stepped away.

"Let's go home," I said as lively as possible. "I need to get changed before I go out," I said as I got up.

Billy gave me a look before getting up; he could tell I wasn't happy but didn't press the subject. When we left the diner, the kids were still outside, and just like before, Billy stepped close, probably to wrap his arm around me again, but I stepped away. I didn't even let him open the door for me. Billy gave me an unamused look before heading to his side of the car.

The car ride was silent. I was fascinated with my nails while Billy cussed at the radio for shitty music.

"Why are you pouting?" He asked flatly.

"I am not." I smiled at him. "I think I'm just tired."

He didn't look at me, but his hand gripped the steering wheel. "Gene..."

"I promise Billy," I assured, "I am just tired."

It wasn't a lie. Billy tired me out, always, and my anger wasn't even at him. It was towards myself and the expectations I put on Billy. He didn't need that.

When we got to my place, I gave Billy one last smile. This one was genuine, I could be by myself. "See you later, Mullet,"

"Try not to jump off any bridges tonight, okay?"

I pursed my lips, which earned me a stare. "I hate that look, that look only means trouble,"

"Fine," I sighed, "I will not jump from a bridge, plus if I jump, Ricky will jump and if anyone is going to do something stupid on that bridge, its Ricky,"

Billy reached forward tugged my pigtail. "Be careful of that guy too,"

"Sure," I nodded, "Just as soon as you tell me what your issue with him is,"

"I already told you,"

Maybe I wanted to get under my skin, the same way Billy got under mine, but I felt like fighting back tonight. "You told me a vague answer," I leaned forward, not sure what I could get away with. "You always tell me vague answers,"

"Beats lying," He muttered, there was more behind his words. A fit of anger directed to me. The same type I saw when he first arrived at Hawkins.

I shifted back. "So, you are just not going to tell me?"

In reply, Billy unlocked the car door, "I'll be by tomorrow morning." He said.

"That's okay, Steve will drive me. I am probably going to spend the night at his anyway,"

"Alright then," Billy said. It looked like he wanted to say something else, but he didn't. 

I got into my room and grabbed an outfit from the dresser, shoving it into a bag. Billy's jacket was sitting on the bed, but I made the deliberate choice to not take it. I pulled it over my head and picked up the phone.

"Genie?" Steve picked up immediately. "We ready?"

"We are ready," I smiled into the phone. "Ricky is coming with us."

"Good, I need it." He said.

"See you in a few." I hung up and began to dial Ricky. "Hey, we are heading over now."

"Cool see you in a bit,"

I knew he would be taking his truck or bike, depending on him. I slipped out my door and began to run downstairs.

"Hey, " I stopped at Tony's voice and turned around with a sheepish expression. "Where are you going?"

"Steve got dumped." I shrugged.

"Oh. Tell Steve I said sorry." Tony didn't really do the overprotective brother thing when he felt Steve could handle it. I gave my brother a wave before I ran out the door. I wanted to go through the woods... but I was worried. The fear was becoming more part of my life than I wanted to admit. If I told anyone, I wonder what they would say. Maybe I should talk to Steve... but after all of this, I wasn't sure. I walked down the street, and I heard an engine roaring behind me.

"There she is." I turned to see a truck pulling towards me. Ricky popped his head out of the window earning a smile from me.

"Hey," I walked over to the passenger's side of the car and hopped in. "I didn't know you were coming this way."

"Yeah, I thought you could use a lift to the spot," He said as we continued down the road.

When we got to our scene, I could see Steve's car and hair waiting for us. 

"Hey Cuz," I said as I threw my things into his car. I took a joint and hopped over the bridge. "Care for a puff."

He looked over at me and smiled. "Sure, Genie." He took the joint and pulled. I could tell he had been crying, but I couldn't criticize him. "Ben's shit?"

I nodded. "I don't like how that guy talks to you," Steve said. "Sorry Ricky"

"On this, we agree. Why do you think I went with Genie?"

"Guys, it's fine," I waved them off. "What's he going to do? Give me a bouquet of flower-patterned headbands?"

"Gene, you are too spoiled," Ricky said. "You don't know what is out there."

"Yes, I do," I said flatly as I pulled a beer from the six-pack. I knew so well. Better than any.one else

"Ricky... can you grab water from the car."

"Yeah, I got to take a walk in the forest anyway... if you catch my drift." He winked at steve.

"Gross. A lady is present."

"We dated for a year, Gene, never saw the lady once." He said as he walked away.

I flipped him off and turned back to Steve. "Alright, so spill before he gets back."

He took a pull of his joint. "Basically Nancy called our relationship bullshit, and that she didn't love me,"

I tilted my head. "That can't be it all?"

I took a pull and looked at Steve. It wasn't. That much I could tell. "Steve."

"I can't deal with losing you too." He suddenly said. "You are my best friend."

"You won't lose me, cousin." I said. "we are blood bound and alien thing bound,"

Steve rolled his eyes and looked at me. He calculated every slight tick in my face as if to gauge whether I could handle what he was about to say. "She blames us... her and me. For what happened to Barb,"

I took another hit and turned my focus to the water. "I need to talk to Nancy... tomorrow."

"Why?" Steve gave me a bewildered stare. "You always treat what happened to Barb more seriously than you getting attacked. The bite rolled right off your shoulder. Literally."

I shifted uncomfortably. I had been dealing with Billy for the last few days that Barb wasn't at the forefront of my mind. Now she was there, front and center. "... its two things. Two things." I began.

"Hey" We looked over to Ricky, stepping back into view. "I think there is some weird fucking possum thing in the woods, or I am going crazy."  
I smiled at the distraction; I wasn't ready to talk about those things. However, tomorrow, I would be forced to face myself and everything I had kept under the surface.

By the end of the night, I wasn't drunk, but a tingled a little. Ricky was sober, and steve was passing out.

"He can't drive home," I said. "I will take him home in his car."

"I am staying at his tonight, so I will follow you home."

I nodded as we loaded Steve into the car. As we headed to the Harrington house, Steve began crying again. I made a promise that no one would ever know about it unless he told them. 

When we pulled into his house, his parents were already asleep, but that was expected. I pretty much had my own room at the Harrington house. I was their niece, after all. Once we put Steve to bed, Ricky shot me a look. "Let's finish these by the pool," He said as he held up the last two beers.  
I nodded and followed him out to our spot. "So No Hargrove tonight?" He asked as we sat down.

"You know him," I said. "He wouldn't want to come if I invited him."

"I don't know, Gene," He said as he looked out into the woods. The fear wasn't as bad as it usually was. Even the bridge wasn't safe. "The guy seems to follow you around. It won't be long till he is calling himself your boyfriend,"

I scoffed. "You should have seen Billy's face when someone suggested it. He recoiled," I chugged my beer. "God, I was so bitter about it, you should have seen me," The fresh beer was not dampening my temper. "it's only been a few days, I know that... but why did he have to recoil,"

"Look," He said. "I am only going to say this once... because he seems to actually be nice to you. The guy likes you."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Liar."

"Like I said, I am only going to say it once. No one would do the things Billy does for you if he didn't like you." There was a pause. "Fuck I didn't want to bring this up. Let's just drink and laugh."

I smiled and leaned against his shoulder. "Okay,"

I stared down at the water, watching the gentle motion lap our feet. Barb's face flashed through my mind as we reached for one more drink. Maybe that would calm me down. 

However, the rest of the night, guilt wrapped itself around me. Keeping me awake and aware of the ticking clock, time was running out. 

The next morning I was fine; I didn't really sleep, so sobering up was easy. When the sun seeped through the window, I was already up. I walked, put on my clothes, and let my curls fall. I had to do it, I had to tell Nancy. If I waited, I would lose my courage, and she needed to know the truth. Immensely if it was destroying her relationship. I tiptoed into Steve's room, and Ricky was on the floor, snoring away. It was kind of cute.

"Hey," I poked his face lightly.

He stirred and gave me a smile. "Care to join?"

"Wake up," I said with an unamused glare. "I need you to drive me to Nancy's,"

He nodded and pushed himself up. I went downstairs to his truck, making sure to move passed my aunt.

It wasn't long before he came down from the house to his truck. "Why are we up this early."

"Because," I said. "I have to talk to Nancy... I think I can... fix things."

He gave me a look. "Gene, this isn't a good play."

I gripped my bag. "Yes, it is." I can tell with confidence it was not a good idea. At all, but here we stood.

He gave me another look. "I am taking you straight to school after. I have a feeling someone will be after us if you don't show."

I nodded.

We got into the car, and I was back to staring at my hands.

"Jesus, you look bad," Ricky said.

"I... let's not talk about it."

"Silence it is."

He kept that promise for thirty more seconds. "I- just know whatever you have to say... you should just forgive yourself already."

"I wish it was that easy," I said as we pulled up to the Wheeler's. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I said as I saw Jonathan's car outside. And Nancy walking to it.

Ricky began to unbuckle his seatbelt. "Its been a fucking day, couldn't they wait."

"Ricky, Don't," I said. "I got this."

Ricky gave me a look. "Don't go easy on them."

"Ricky-"

"Just don't be too understanding?" He pleaded. "I know you saw Steve crying last night."

I winced at the memory of Steve that broken. I loved Nancy, but did she have to move on so quickly. I nodded before hopping from the truck and marching over to her.


End file.
